CAMP
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: Sasuke's first camping experience. SasuNaru. Really old work that I'm posting up (2nd fan fic ever made, expect lots of errors cause I'm not gonna go back and edit it). However if people really like it I MAY add more.
1. Prologue

Prologue: where the nightmare begins

"you bastered!" boomed the voice of an angry teenager. "What have you done to my room?" It's the beginning of summer vacation, the time of the year in which you just stay home and not go to school. Or at least, that's what Sasuke thought.

"I packed your bags," His older brother, Itachi, threw his suit case at him then explained "we're going camping!" Now, some children would think this would be the coolest thing ever, however, we're talking about Sasuke here. To Sasuke, this was like the dark ages all over again. No electronics.

As things were being packed into the car, Sasuke was still finding himself yelling at Itachi.

"And how the hell is camping gonna benefit me for?"

"Nothing really. It's only going to ruin your summer plans of doing absolutely nothing but sleeping in and vegging in front of the TV or computer all day."

Which was Sasuke's summer plan.

"Mark my words Itachi, I will in fact slaughter you."

Although camping had all been Itachi's idea from the gecko, their partents had been waiting for them to leave the house for quite sometime. Sasuke had often blamed Itachi for that, since Itachi, had said that he had no interest in taking over the family business; but really it was because the two of them would never stop bickering. So, not only were they hopping that their son's bond would somehow improve, but to finally have their *ahem* 'alone time'.

"You bastered! Get me out of this car right now or so help me I'll, I'll-"

Unfortunately their 'bond' hadn't seem to be improving much.

"Yes, lets just leave you here in the middle of nowhere and see if you can make it home or not, shall we?"

It was just the two of them, since Itachi knew how to drive. Slumping in his seat, Sasuke began to mumbling to himself. "It's all your fault that I'm somehow also wound up in all this mess." Although Itachi had understood him clearly, no comment was said.


	2. Day one

Day one: Searching and Strange encounters

"There are a lot of people here," Sasuke said as he looked around "Why are there girls here?" Itachi laughs.

"Foolish little brother, it's a boy / girls camp!" Sasuke goes white as a shiver went up his spine. 'I HAVE TO SHARE A CABIN WITH GIRLS?' . As if able to read his mind, Itachi further explains "we're not going to share cabins with them. That just means that they're going to be around, that's all." Oh how Sasuke hated this. To him it sounded just like school again.

"How long are we going to be stranded here?"

"Um…three, no…four weeks?"

Scratch that, this sounded more like a boarding school.

Walking past the main entryway, they followed the herd of people into a big logged building. It was here where people were check in and checked for lice. Looking around they both noticed that there were signs on the tables that where divided by grade level and by last name. It was then when Sasuke was able to finally feel some relief. This had meant that he wasn't going to have to share a cabin with Itachi.

"Hey! That's not fair! How are we supposed to bond of we are in different cabins!"

Sasuke smirked. At least something was going his way. (sorry peeps, no ItaSasu =P).

Going there separate ways, Sasuke headed towards the Freshmen table with last name T-Z.

"Name please?"

"Uchia Sasuke." As the man was looking for his name, Sasuke realized something.

"White hair? Artn't you a bit old to be working here? And what's up with the mask?" The man stops what he's doing, slowly raises his head, closes his eyes and smiles. At first glance it would of came off as a warm smile, but if you knew better, like Sasuke, then you would of also of notice the dark ora that came along with it and realized that it could only mean trouble.

"It's grey, stupid. Not white. Also-" He pulls out a map and hands it to Sasuke "I'm your new camp consular Kakashi. And my first impression of you…I hate you."

'God damn it! I can't find the damn cabin!' looking at the map that Kakashi had given him, he also glimpsed at the forest floor and realized that he wasn't even on the trail anymore. 'Oh for the love of – how did he even pass as a camp consular anyhow? He's pure evil!' Pissed of and angry, he began storming off in some random direction. 'can my day get any worse?'

"Don't worry little guy, almost done." Not too far away on a tree, was another freshmen boy. Unlike Sasuke however, this boy actually like being in the outdoors. He had also liked animals, such as the baby fox he was trying to save. Hunting was a favorite to various cabins, mostly to the older cabins. So traps were set everywhere on non-tracked places. Like the rope that currently had the fox trapped and dangling by a tree, which the boy was trying to cut loose. Right as the rope was cut however, the branch they were on gave way and snapped; which unfortunately for Sasuke was right above him.

WAM!

Unsure what had just happened, Sasuke opened his eyes to find that there was another boy ontop of him and that their lips had made contact. This just wasn't Sasuke's day. Startled, the other boy jolted up so that he now sitting on Sasuke.

"I-I-Imma- I-"

No explanation was needed. With the twigs in his hair and small animal in hand, Sasuke knew what had happened.

"You fell off a tree."

Well, an idea anyways.

"Wha-no! The branch gave way-!"

"-Then you fell…from a tree."

"…"

Now Sasuke was just being an ass. But who wouldn't if they were in Sasuke's position? Hell, most guys would go straight into violets if another guy who came out of nowhere randomly kissed them.

Rising his upper part of his body at a slight angle, Sasuke grunted as pain shot right through him.

"Ah! Are you o.k?"

In his new position, Sasuke had manage to get a better view of the boy. 'Blond…typical' but that wasn't all. Although they were of the same age, he had a childish face with gorgeous blue star sapphire eyes. With the twigs in his hair and small fox in hand, they accented his animalistic beauty due to the three whisker marks that were on each side of his cheeks. Not to mention the worried look on his face only made him look adorable. But there was no way Sasuke was ever going to admit that.

"…no, get off me."

It was only then when the other boy had realized what an embarrassing position they were in.

"AH!"

Blushing madly, he quickly got of him. Sasuke got up, dusted his shorts, then looked down at the boy who was still sitting on the floor, with his head down in shame.

"S-sorry."

And with that, the boy got up and bolted.

"Oi dope wait! Where are the freshmen cabins?" But it was too late, the blond was already out of ear range. "Well gee, that's just great. I'm still lost and I got kissed by a total stranger…fuuuuck."


	3. Day one part2

Day one part 2 : Welcome to hell, how may I help you?

'Oh thank god! Finally!' Sasuke had found the freshmen cabins, he even found cabin number 7 which was the one he was supposed to go to. He was soo relieved that he hadn't even cared that he was late, and mind you, Uchia's are never late…except for this time…

"Yo. Welcome to Lazy cabin, hope you enjoy your stay and…ah screw this, this is supposed to be Kakashi's job." And with that the other boy in the cabin went to his bunk and laid down on it. "Just go pick a bunk." Not sure how he was supposed to reply to the other cabin member, Sasuke threw his stuff ontop of the bunk of the other boy.

"If you are here first, why didn't you pick a top bunk?"

"Why? So that I don't have to clime some dumb latter just to go to bed."

That actually did make since.

"…Lazy cabin? Really?"

"See anyone other than us here? That and even you were late, by like, an hour."

As much as Sasuke wanted to bitch at him, his knew roommate did have a point.

"…My names Sasuke, Sasuke Uchia."

"Shikkamaru, but just call me Shika."

It wasn't to long after words when the two of them started to hear some more people coming.

"Uh oh, I since trouble."

Shika commented as the voices grew louder. Sasuke agreed seeing's how one of the voices he reconized right away was Kakashi's.

"Tsunade, don't let him do this! He's destroying the natural order! Not to mention fill these poor children's minds with perverted things!"

"Owch, that hurt Iruka. Jiraiya's the perverted one. Not me."

"But you're the one who reads all his twisted perverted books!"  
>"Now, now Iruka" the female commented "This is for your own good."<p>

"What about the doomed children?"

Sasuke paid no heed to the people walking into the room- "What's up with the fox?" –until now. There among with the three adults and one extra camper, was the same blond that Sasuke had bumped into not that long ago.

"Oh hey Shika. Found him this morning in one of those awful traps. Luckily I was able to save him, and now he follows me everywhere!" Picking up the baby fox up, he finishes with "Isn't he adorable!" [of course in my opinion, him cuddling the fox under his chin in such a childish manner was far more cuter ^^].

"Dope, you still have twigs in your hair."

Slowly climbing down from his bunk bed, Sasuke kept his eyes on the blond as a blush began to appear on his face. Looks like the perverseness had already begun (through the eyes of the adults anyways, they really don't know any better).

"Iruka don't leave me here!"

The blond was now clinging onto 'Iruka' (an adult with brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, just like Shika's, and had a scare across his nose.).

"Wha-already?"

"Hey! What do you mean by that Iruka?"

"Well…it was only going to be a matter of time…"

"Oh well you two knock it off already!"

As the adults continued to bicker at one another, Sasuke then noticed something unusual. The fox was glairing at him, not staring, glairing. Even it's tail was up from some sort of anger.

"Hn."

It's tail went higher and it's eyes wider.

"What's the matter boy?" the blond asked the fox as the fox began to growl. Following the fox's death glair, the boy ended up making eye contact with Sasuke's. "Whatever you're doing, stop it." He then turned his attention back at the adults. Sticking it's tong out, the fox then followed the boys action. This fox was evil.

"Look, you're not the only one who has to switch campers." The lady, Tsunade, said trying to comfort Iruka.

"But why couldn't I pick the ones who got to go?"

"Well…if it would make you feel better, you could pick the ones who leave from my cabin."

"Then I want my old one back!"

The other camper, who was pretty much ignored by everybody else, walked to a bunk bed and threw his stuff onto the top bunk, landing with a thump sound. He obviously packed more than cloths like they were supposed to.

"I agree with Tsunade, we should be experienced to new environments while we're still young! This can be an adventure!"

'Oh dear god-' Sasuke thought to himself 'he's one of _those_ types of people' and by that he means the really happy people that it gets to the point where there just really annoying. Or in this case, the happy camper.

"Kakashi, you still have two more coming, so in total, two from Iruka, two from last year, one form wild cabin and one newbe. Any questions?"

"Who's from wild cabin?" Kakashi signed as he already regretted haven asked.

"Kiba."

"You mean dog boy? Speaking of animals-" Looking down at the fox Kakashi continued "-are animals even allowed in the cabins?"

"Weeell…that depends. Kiba's dog is small, well trained, and is always with him. So we allowed it." She too looks down at the small animal. "But this one's from the wild…" Letting go of Iruka, the boy begins to cuddle the fox as it began to rub its head in pleasure onto the blond's chest.

"B-but what if the hunters get him again? He's only a baby! There's no way he could have gotten out of that trap if I hadn't saved him!" Now all attention was drawn to the fox as he begun to prr. 'I thought only cats did that' Sasuke thought angrily, knowing that the fox was only doing this to annoy him. He could tell because the fox was giving him a devilish smile.

"O.k you got to admit, this is pretty darn cute."

All (except Sasuke) nodded their heads in unison.

"Well, they do seem to be quite attached to each other…I guess if he's only taking care of him, he could stay…"

Sasuke was now twitching 'Don't do it, it's not as sweet and innocent as it seems-!" acknowledging Sasukes's reaction to this scenario, he did one last thing to push Sasuke over the edge. He yawned, licked the boy's check, made himself comfortable, and pretended to fall asleep while (get this) still purring. Victory was his.

"He stays!"

'damn it all.'

The other two adults soon left and the other two camper finally showed up.

"How ironic, we already know each other-" stuck with the bottom bunks, they placed their bags under and flopped onto their beds. " 'Cept that guy. Who's he?"

"His name is Sasuke," Shika explained "he's an emo." Everyone gasped, one even got off their bunk to get a closer look.

"Wow…so this is an emo…I've never seen one in person before."

Sasuke jolted at that 'What am I an ENDANGERED SPECIES?' the fox snickers, now it was Sasuke who was giving the death glair. 'Laugh now, you damn fox, because you might never get the chance to ever again…"

"Alrighty then, welcome to your new cabin." Kakashi said cheerfully as he turned his head to face the boys. "As of now, all freshman cabins are undergoing changes. So this cabin will no longer be called 'Late Cabin' …O.k seriously, who came up with that?" Only Shika raised his hand. Few boys chuckled. "Typical, very typical." Sighing, Kakashi went on "We are now going to discuss on what our new cabin name will be. Any suggestions?" Happy camper raised his hand. "…anyone besides Lee?"

"Troublesome Cabin?"

"How about somebody new to pick a cabin name?"  
>"What about me?" whined happy camper  Lee

"Lee, I'm sorry to be saying this, since I'm your consular, but 'Youth of the Squirrels Cabin' ?"

"What's wrong with that?"

There was a looong awkward silence. Only the tweeting of neighboring birds could be heard, which was getting quite annoying to hear.

"Can we steal names from the other cabins? After all, they're going to have to change theirs too.." This of course was Shika's question.

"Good god, do you guys really lack that much creativity?"

"Hey! The name I came up with last year was very unique."

"Yeah only 'cause no one would have came up with it –"

"My point exactly."

"Because no one would ever want to call themselves that!"  
>"Oh yeah? What about Lazy Cabin? I'm sure they would of…"<p>

"Oh for the love of-!"

"Can we use my old cabins name?" interrupted a brown hair cabin mate "I like Wild Cabin."

A few boys nodded their heads and Kakashi could only grown. Looks like Sasuke wasn't the only one Kakashi was starting to hate.

"NO! We're not allowed to do that. We have to come up with one that's never been used before."

Of course, with that having been said, all the boys tried to avoid the topic all together.

"Sooo…What's your two's story?" Shika pointed at the blond and Sasuke. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you two were-"

"Nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing happened…etc"

You can tell that the blond was having a nervous break down.

"Ah but you used the word 'happened' which makes it so, whaaat haappend?"

"I said nothing Kiba, so can it!"

"Ah no, this one looks too good."

"Why you-"

"He fell off a tree." Sasuke commented dully. Eveyone started laughing.

"…Teme."  
>"Dope."<p>

"Bastered."

"Usuratonkachi."

"...O.k I have no idea what that means, but I know that was an insult in your 'emo' language."

"It means you're a moron."

"…that's it!" Jumping in the air, the blond lands on Sasuke and the two of them began fighting one another.

"O.k o.k brake it up you two." Kakashi comments as he lefted the two boys. "…and you-" Kakashi looks at Sasuke "I've got my eye on you." Sasuke was dumb founded. 'It was that dumb blonds fault! He started it!' as much as he wanted to say that out loud he kept it to himself.

"Now" Kakashi began "Lets change the topic here. How about we go around and get to know one another, shall we?" Everyone (except Lee) groans, but obeyed. Sitting around in a circle as that everyone was facing one another, Kakashi continued. "Let's start with your name then hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams, things like that. I'll go first. My name's Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyways, I have lots of hobbies-"

"Oh wow, that explains soo much."

"and yet so little…"

"Welp, who's next?" Kakashi asked ignoring the previous comments.

"Same here, only my name is Shikamaru, but call me Shika if you want."

….

"Ha ha, veeery funny. Next."

"Uh, I'm Choji…I like food and hate when people call me fat- or fatty!" He quickly comments right when it looked like Kiba was about to shout out something "and I want to be a chief."

Everyone claps and the introductions go on.

"Yo, I'm Kiba. My hobby is long walks with my dog, Akamaru-" a small dog appears from Kiba's hoodie and barks "I like the outdoors. I dislike…school. And my dream…I don't think I got one yet."

Again, everyone claps. Sasuke relaxes a bit, so far somewhat tolerable-

"Howdy there, I'm Rock Lee eh?" –untill now.

[did anyone notice the Naruto Abridge joke?]

"I am the most motivated and hyperactive kid you'll ever meet!"

'I bet'

"Oi, I don't think so Lee." Kiba interrupts "I think Naruto here has you beat, since he has that, what you call it….A.D.O.L.S?"

"A.D.O.L.S?"

"Attention Deficit Oh Look Squirrels!" Kiba then cracks up at his own joke.

"Where?" Lee comments as he began looking around the room. …no comment.

"O.k first off Kiba" the blond comments "It's not that obvious."

"Oh really?" rummaging through his bag, Kiba pulls out something shinny and waved it above the blond / Naruto's head. Every ounce of Naruto's attention was now sucked towards the shinny object, as though it was some kind of vortex. "Naruto's a dork!" putting the object back, Kiba then asks "What'd I say?"

"I don't know!" Naruto complained " …you distracted me…But that's A.D.D, not A.D.H.D!"

"Whatever."

Yeah, whatever it was Naruto had it bad. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. The blond was so cute. Wait wha-?

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, dope."

"Teme!"

"Moron."  
>"Hey! This was supposed to be my turn!" Lee whined.<p>

Clearing his thought, Lee begins.

"I like-"

"Picking flowers, making love poems and trying to win Sakura's heart." (all the boys, except Sasuke, sang song in unison).

"*pst* " Sasuke was trying to get Shika's attention. "Do they mean Sakura as in Sakura Hano, or some other random Sakura chick."

"Sakura as in 'you're so fucked right now because you obviously know her' Sakura. Why? You interested in her too?"

"Ah hell no." In fact, it was quite the opposite…

"I LIKE-" Lee trys again, only to fail miserably.

"Sakura Hano, with her emerald eyes, smooth silk hair and of course her irresistible, plump, ruby-"

"Enough!"

Now all the boys (except Sasuke) were howling with uncontrollable laughter.

"…I hate rude people…" Lee mumbles under his breath.

Once things started settling down, all eyes were on Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is-"

"Instant cup ramen." All (except Sasuke) commented dully.

"…"

"Especially when Iruka-"

"You know what, since everyone seems to know everything about me, why don't we just move onto over there, shall we?"

Sasuke however was more interested in knowing how that last sentence ended 'especially when Iruka - what?' but regardless, Sasuke noticed that with everyone looking at him, there was no escaping this one.

"My names Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and…I can't really call it a dream…but I do intend to kill a certain man."

"…" *that was the sound of shivers running up the spines of five other boys.

"…o.k?" Shika

"creepy." Choji

"Is he even allowed here?" Kiba

"mommy" Lee

"…he better not mean me…" Naruto

It wasn't, but Sasuke didn't see why not to add him to his list.

"I was referring to my idot brother."

"Ooooh." Everyone said in unison "that makes since" "I feel better now" Lee added. Though at the rate he was going, he probably wouldn't had he realized that Sasuke had crossed Naruto's name from the list and replaced it with his.

"O.k everyone, I hope your ready for a brand new day tomorrow…and a really angry Tsunade when she finds out we still haven't picked a cabin name yet." Everyone hopped into bed, and waited for Kakashi to turn out the lights. Once then, Sasuke felt something hit him.

"What?"

"Here." Shika pulls out something and hands them to Sasuke.

"What are these?"  
>"…*snort* your soo fucking screwed."<p>

And with that Shika was off, leaving Sasuke in confusion with a set of earplugs.


	4. Day two

Day two part 1: Gamer Hell and Pink Stuff

Sasuke never felt as tried as he was in all his life. Thank god for the earplugs, but that still didn't change the fact that he had hardly any sleep.

"I. Cannot. Believe. You guys. Stayed up. Tell four. In the god damn morning!" Sasuke was about to explode. "What the hell was soo important that you guys couldn't wait for tomorrow for?" Or maybe he already was.

"Weeell." Kiba began. "We didn't just talk."  
>"I brought games!" Lee cheered cheerfully.<p>

'So that's why his bag seemed so heavy. ' Sasuke thought to himself remembering how Lee's bag seemed way too full for it to have just clothing.

"…*sigh* what kind of games?" There was an awkward silent that followed. "what?"

The boys looked at one another before Naruto stood up.

"An emo like you wouldn't understand."

Sasuke twitched at that. He was never going to let that go, was he?

"Oh yes, because you look like such an emo expert."

Just then Kakashi had entered the room.

"Morning boys nice to see everyone…wait a sec." Kakashi then begins counting everyone. "take that back, one must still be sleeping." Sure enough, looking at all the bunks, Shika was still in bed. "Come on now," Kakashi began shaking him "Waky wa-" Just then Shika jolted up and had Kakashi's wrist in his hand, and was giving him quite the death glair…one that was even as scary as Sasuke's.

"Don't fuck with me." And with that went back to sleep.

"…Welp," Kakashi said while clapping his hands "let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" everyone nooded as they walked out of the cabin, leaving Shika to sleep in.

"Damn it!" Kiba commented as they stood in their rows 'supposedly' singing camp songs before breakfast (some weird camp tradition, don't ask me why 'cause I have no bloody idea why) "I still can't believe that stupid monster killed my Orge!" Naruto, Choji and Lee were now laughing.

"Yeah only 'cause you missed it on like, every single turn." The boys began laughing louder and Kiba sunk his head in shame.

'What the fuck are they talking about?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Orges? Just what kind of game has Orges in it?'

"…it also could have been the fact that your singing sucks." Kiba mumbled under his breath. Lee gasped at that.

"Don't you dare blame my bard for your down falls!"

'…Lee…singing? O.k now I know this game would be bad for my health.'

"And you!" Kiba points at Choji "Were the hell were you when I was getting my ass kicked?"

"snooping." Choji explained "I couldn't very well leave the poor treasure all alone like that. It needed some company…"

"So let me get this staright." Kiba said as he was trying to put the pieces together. "While I was defending our hold, Lee was off singing, Choji ditched us for the treasure, …Why the fuck was I left alone?"

"Because Kiba, with you being an Orge fighter we all thought you would be sturdy enough to handle them alone…but obviously we know better. So, the next time you bump into a poor skeleton, we'll all be there to kill it for you so that you won't have to keep missing it. O.k?"

Kiba glairs at Naruto.

"I hate you."

"And I hate you to Kiba."

'…o.k what the fuck are they saying? It's like they have their own language!'

Sasuke never thought he be thinking this, but he was. 'I wish Shika was here…because maybe he could translate them for me!' sitting at the cafeteria, Sasuke was still trying to understand his insane cabin mates.

"Maybe it's the dice…" Kiba

"Kiba, your luck just sucks." Naruto

"I wish luck was something we could gain exp. points for…" Lee

"What good would that do?" Naruto  
>"Once a day you can reroll the dice?" Lee<br>"Nah, sides I think there's a special that does that for certain characters." Choji

"Really?" Lee

"Yeah." Naruto & Kiba

"…I think luck would just increase your search and scanning abilities." Choji

"Oh you're just saying that 'cause you're a god damn theif." Kiba

"…maybe." Choji.

Sasuke scoots away from Choji.

Sasuke could have moved to a different table, he didn't have to sit with his cabin mates. In fact Sasuke really wanted to…had he not had an even greater fear of seeing even more people just like them at other tables…or worse.

"SASUKE-KUN!" speak of the devil. There not too far away, was a pink hair girl (bubble gum color, mind you) in a pink little dress, to whom Sasuke referred to as: the pink slut.

"Look guys, it's Sakura!" Lee

…or Sakura.

"Funny, I thought she'd 'never want to be seen with people like me' " Naruto growled "Why the fuck is she coming over here for?" Now that caught Sasuke's attention.

"She actually said that to you?"

"No, that was just the nice way of putting it…don't tell Lee this, but she's a bitch."

Sasuke smirked, maybe the blond wasn't so bad after all…

"Oh Sasuke~Kun, I missed you!" shoving Naruto off the bench Sakura sits herself next to Sasuke. "I didn't know that you were going to the same camp as me! You new?" She then scoots closer and whispers in his ear "I can show you around."

"*Ahem*"

Both Sasuke and Sakura were now looking up at Naruto.

"In case you haven't noticed, you are not a member of this group. If Sasuke ever needs a tour, he can happily ASK ONE OF US." It was then Sasuke noticed something odd about Naruto, his eyes could change color…like his when he got mad. Blood red. Apparently the two of them had something more in common than he thought. Annoyed, Saukra then turns to Lee.

"You think of me as someone in your group, riiight Lee?" She said winking to him.

"Of course!"

Naruto smacks his hand on his forehead. Lee was sooo not helping.

After what seemed like hours of hell, they were finnaly able to leave.

"See you later, Sasuke~Kun!" Sakura

"See you later (swoons) Sas-Kay~Kun 3!" Kiba who is howling with laughter

'Mark my words Kiba, you will die.'

"So…are you actually…you know-" twittling his thumbs Naruto continued "going to…see her?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Why? You jealous?"

Naruto's face exploded red.

"Not of me, 'cause you said that she was a bitch. But at her because she could get the chance to-"

"TEME! Nononono, no, no! Ah!" Naruto covered his face in shame as his blush deepend and Sasuke began to laugh. Only for a short while though, even Sasuke was starting to realize how weird it was for him to start laughing like that…but the dobe was hysterical! How could he not laugh, the blond practically walked right into that one!

"Ah so nice to see the two of you getting along." Both of them jolted as they turned around to see Kakashi right behind them. "Don't think I don't see what's going on here." Staring at him in confusion, Kakashi chuckled to himself and walked off ahead.

"What the hell was he talking about?"

"Idon'twanttoknow Idon'twanttoknow Idon'twanttoknow…etc"

"Ah Naruto? Are you-"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"…o.k?"


	5. Day two part2

Day two part2: Irukas new team

"Oh hey guys…morning."  
>"Shika, it's like, 11:00. Mornings almost over."<br>"Still morning to me."  
>Everyone was back at the cabin waiting for instructions from Kakashi…who in which was still looking for said 'instructions'.<br>"So, Kakashi? What are we gonna-"  
>"Shut-up."<br>The boys were in joying this.

"I wish we could join Iruka's group…I bet they're having fun…" Naruto mubbled to himself, while cuddling the fox [don't think I forgot]. Though it was said more to himself, it gave Kakashi an idea…a very bad idea.

"Why, you make an excellent point there Naruto. Let's go see what he's up to.^^"  
>"…." *the sound of five shocked cabin mates (excluding Lee, he doesn't see how this can be a bad idea)*<br>"He's not actually serious…is he?" → Sasuke  
>"Weee, we're going on an ADVENTURE!" → Lee<br>"Oh dear god…" → Shika  
>"Did you see a twinkle in his eye or was that just me?" → Choji<br>"If you mean that one in the cartoons were the person is just about to go crazy or about to do something perverted, then yeah, I saw it." →Kiba  
>"…did anyone ever tell you that you watch WAY too many cartoons, Kiba?" →Shika<br>"No." → Kiba  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CRAZY OR PERVERTED?! HE'S NOT GOING TO ANYTHING TO IRUKA…is he?" → Naruto<br>"…not yet…" Kakashi said so quietly that no one could hear him. "NOW, let's go!

( - - - )

"…Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Iruka commented as he looked at Kakashi dully "More importantly, how did you know where to find me?"  
>"Ah, there are many things I know about you, Iruka."<br>"…On second thought, I don't want to know…"  
>"IRUKA!" Naruto ran up to the man and gave him a big hug "I MISS YOOOU!" Smiling Iruka hugs him back.<br>"Aw, I miss you too!"  
>"*Ahem*"<br>Iruka then realizes that he was actually in the middle of something with his cabin and needed to, at some point, finish.

"Ah, right. Sorry 'bout that." Letting go, Iruka clears his thought and starts again. "As I was saying before I was sooo rudely interrupted-" Iruka then glairs at Kakashi and continues "today we are going for a simple walk. Where we can get to see nature up close and talk about certain things along the way. Any questions?" Lee raises his hand. "Yes Lee?"  
>"What's going on with the squirrels?"<br>Everyone stopped what they were doing and lessoned. They could hear them…and quite frankly, they didn't want to.  
>"Yeah Iruka, what is going on with those squirrels?" Kakashi tempted Iruka.<br>"…they're playing. Now lets go!" With that, Iruka stormed off ahead.  
>"…I wonder what kind of game they're playing…I bet it's fun." → Lee<br>No comments were said after that…no matter how tempting they were.

( - - - )

"….so, you're Kakashi's new group…fate must have it hard on you." → one of Iruka's  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" → Kiba<br>"You're fucked."→ same mystery kid  
>"Ah-! …yeah, you know what, yeah. I have no comment." → Kiba<br>The groups were divided into to rows, one Kakashi's and the other Iruka's.  
>Kakahi's group:<br>1) Lee  
>2) Choji<br>3) Kiba  
>4) Naruto<br>5) Sasuke  
>6) Shika<p>

"…So, what's your name?!" Naruto began changing the subject by grinning like an idiot and talking to the person next to him in Iruka's row.  
>"Don't bother. He won't talk to anyone." → same mystery kid<br>"…O.k, then what's your name?" → Kiba who is across him  
>"Neji." → Mystery kid  wise ass, I mean, Neji.  
>"…I didn't ask for your name." Naruto began to pout "I asked for his…"<br>"…Gaara." Iruka's group came to a scretching stop.  
>"Hey guys, what's the hold up for?" Iruka barked at his group.<br>"It's Gaara, he, he, he TALKED!"  
>"Oh, well that's nice. But ah, we're kinda in the middle of a walk here…" → Iruka<br>"B-but-!"  
>"Move it!" → Iruka<br>The line moves, with Iruka's groups eyes glued onto Naruto and Gaara.  
>"Gaara, huh? Cool! Mine's Naruto!" Naruto holds his hand out to shake. Gaara looks at it for a while, then meets eye contact with him.<br>"You always this hyper?"  
>"…maybe." Naruto commented as he lowered his hand "but that's not a bad thing…is it?"<br>"Depends." → Gaara  
>"Oh?" → Naruto<br>"Like Abumi. His annoyingness got his arms nearly broken from Shino there." Gaara comments as he pointed to the person behind him, indicating who Shino was. Sasuke walks a little further to the side (Shino is right next to him).  
>"No shit!" yelled the kid at the back of Iruka's line (behind Shino) "I have to wear these damn cast cause of him!" glancing to the side, Sasuke had caught glims as Shino smirked. Sasuke takes more steps away from Shino.<p>

While this freaked out Kiba, Sasuke and Shika, Naruto in the end, began laughing. Fucking laughing. None of them could tell which was even more scarier.  
>"Duuuude, what'ch do to get you're self killed?" → Naruto<br>"He questioned my abilities." → Shino  
>"Uh. What kind of abilities?" → Naruto<br>"Do you really want to know?" → Shino  
>No, no one did. Except-<br>"If I didn't, I wouldn't of asked." → Naruto  
>"…does the term 'fear' allude you?" → Gaara<br>"Huh? What's there to be afraid of? I'm not angering him now, am I?" → Naruto  
>"…interesting." Gaara comments to himself. He then unexpectedly rapped his arm around Naruto neck and whispers in his ear "I like you." But not quietly enough for both Sasuke and Neji to hear, then jolt from shock.<br>"WHAT?!" → both Neji and Sasuke  
>"Aw, me too!" Naruto hugged back. Sasuke and Neji just stood their lost in total daze.<br>'is the idiot even aware that when he said 'like' he meant, that, …Oh god!' → Sasuke  
>'Nononononono, NOOOOO! This wasn't supposed to turn out like, like, this!' → Neji<br>"*sigh* bye-guys." Shika commented as he past the two stone strucked boys behind.


	6. Day two part3

Day two part3: Advantages and Fights

"…O.k, so explain why it is where here…again." Iruka commented dully to Kakashi.  
>"Because it was YOUR cabin mates that wanted to get to know mine a little more."<br>"O.k, but why at your cabin, which mind you, is far away from mine."  
>"…It was convenient. ^^"<br>"CONVENIENT FOR YOU MAYBE!"

As the two adults began bickering, Naruto and Gaara were probably the only ones having any 'getting to know each other' time.  
>"So, you keep a pet fox here?"<br>"Ah huh!" Naruto commented as he picked the fox up and nuzzled it under his chin "Isn't he adorable?!"  
>"Yeah," Gaara commented as he scooted himself right next to him "and so are you."<br>Naruto tilts his head "Huh?"

'I can't believe this' Neji began thinking to himself as he watch Gaara starting to blush 'HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! …damn it.'

O.o … *twitch* ← Sasuke's response.  
>'…The red hair guy's gay and the blond is so dumb that he doesn't even realize he's being hit on…HOW CAN THE DOPE BE SO DINCE!' Sasuke clinched his fist, then released it in realization '….why am I getting so upset at this?'<p>

"…so…who's who again?" ← Choji  
>"Ah yes, that's right. We still don't know everybody's name yet…" ← Shino<br>"For your own protection, don't give that guy your name." Kiba whispered in Choji's ear.  
>"Why?" ← Choji<br>"He might break your arms…or worse." ← Kiba  
>Looking over to another one of Iruka's cabin mates, they noticed that most of the kids face was covered in bandages…<p>

"You o.k man? You look lost." ← another  
>Snapping from deep thought, Sasuke turns to look at the person who was talking to him.<br>"Hn."  
>"Ha ha! You're funny man!" the stranger then gives his hand out to shake. "I'm Suigetsu!" Sasuke just looked at his hand then at his face.<br>"Those are fake, right?"  
>"Huh?"<br>Sasuke points "You're teeth."  
>Suigetsu laughs. "Oh yeah, this diffidently going to be fun!"<br>He never did answer Sasuke's question.

"THAT'S IT! CAMPERS, WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" Iruka shouted as he stormed out the cabin.  
>"Aw…I want'ed ta hang out with Gaara some more…" Naruto pouted. Gaara's heart was bounding like crazy. Not only was the blond cute, but he actually wanted to be with him…he wasn't afraid of him.<br>"We'll see each other in the morning," Gaara then lifted Naruto's bangs then kissed him on the forehead. "O.k?" Naruto bobbed his head grining like a complete goofes.  
>"O.K!"<br>And with that they we're off.

"Do you seriously just let anybody kiss you like that?"  
>Sasuke commented angrily.<br>"Wha-? NO! Gaara's my friend!"  
>"You guys just met, like, 10 minutes ago!"<br>"So?"  
>Sasuke wanted to snap. But he didn't know why. For the time being, he was just going to blame it on the fact that he didn't like how Naruto let someone take advantage over him like that. Which was true, he did know he at lest felt that.<p>

"So? So? What if tomorrow he tells you to go meet somewhere in privet with him, huh? You could get lost, or worse do something bad to you!" Naruto felt a stab in his heart. "You shouldn't make yourself so open with a complete stranger like that!"  
>The room was dead silent. Naruto's head was lowered now and then quite tears then began to fall down from his face. Now Sasuke felt hurt. He…he didn't mean to hurt him…<br>"I don't need to be told what to do. Most diffidently not from you."

Once again the room grew silent, and Kakashi walks into the room, knowing right away that something bad must of happened.  
>"…I know it's dinner, but we ate at the walk…do you guys just wanna skip it and go to bed? It's 8:00pm so that's not a bad time or anything…"<br>All the boys just nodded and went straight to bed.  
>They didn't even get up later to go playing their D&amp;D game.<p> 


	7. Day four

Day four part1: Shower Encounter

"I hate you!" Sasuke felt a jab in his heart. He didn't know why the words impacted him so greatly, but they did.

"Naruto, I'm sorry!"

"*hump*" Naruto pouts tears still running down his face. He turns then runs away from Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke

Naruto then bumps into Gaara, who in turn comforts him.

"There, there Naruto. So longs you're with me everything well be all right."

Naruto clenches onto Gaara tighter as Gaara raises his head and meets eye contact with Sasuke, smirking devilishly as he mouthed the words 'he's mine.'

"AHHHH!" Sasuke woke up, panting. 'o.k 1 why would I be dreaming about that? 2 why the fuck is it bugging me so much! …o.k probably 'cause I made the dobe cry…but still!' Sasuke growned. Now that he was up, he knew he wasn't going back to sleep. Rising out of bed, Sasuke went to the Shower Cabin.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" was the first thing Sasuke heard as he entered the shower room. "THAT DAMN FOX KID! I CAN'T GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"…Gaara? That better not be you." Sasuke commented dully. He didn't think Gaara was the yelling type, but who else would be yelling about 'a fox kid' who could only be Naruto, and was somebody not in their group?

"…No."

"…who are you?"

"…"

"Look honestly I don't really care who you are, but-!" Sasuke's voice then got lower and scarier as he became more serious "If you start doing ANYTHING perverted to him too, I'll kick your ass personally."

"Wha- wait you have the wrong idea!" Just then Neji comes out of one of the shower rooms with only a fuzzy bathrobe on.

"…Neji?"

"…yeah. *ahem* so anyways…wow. This is really awkward."

"No shit."

"…nice weather we're having, huh?"  
>"Just get to the point." Sasuke said angrily.<p>

Neji fidgeted a little before replying.

"…I like Gaara."

"Oh."

"OH! OH! Is that all you got to say! OH!"

"Well," Sasuke began as he looked at Neji up and down "With your ridiculously long and well kept hair, girly ass face and medium build, can't say I'm terribly surprised that you're gay."

'Why that son of a-!' Neji really didn't like this guy now.

"So what about you? I Don't see any - " Neji stops and realizes something "Oh yeah, I saw you two days ago with that Sakura girl…never mind."

Sasuke twitched at that. Sasuke really didn't like Neji either.

"No, no, and no. We are not together. I can't even stand her."

"…oh. Yet you let her cling onto you?"  
>"…." Sasuke was now glairing at Neji "Do you want to die?"<p>

"NO THANKS!"

Apparently Neji hadn't actually taken his shower yet, so the two of them took showers next to each others stand ( each shower has a little personal space to shower and a curtain to go with it).

"So what about you?" Neji

"*sigh* what about me?" Sasuke  
>"You seem awfully possessive and overly protective of the fox kid…you have the hots for him." Neji<p>

"Wha-! Do not!" Sasuke

"Aw, you're in denial, you poor thing. You know it's much better when you come out you know." Neji

"I'm not gay!" Sasuke

"Ah huh. Right, sure, whatever." Neji

Sasuke mumbled curses at the other boy under his breath, he really REALLY didn't like him.

Right as Sasuke had stepped out with only a towel that hung low around his waist, two more people had walked into the cabin…more like ran actually.

"Lee! Give back here with my-!" Naruto stops dead in his tracks and looks at Sasuke. "…T-Teme."

"…" Sasuke wanted to say something, I'm sorry, anything, but was utterly speechless. Naruto then bolts past him and dashed right into one of the showers.

"Smooth one." Neji

Sasuke face palmed himself. This was going to be a loooong day.


	8. Day four part2

Day four part2:Hero of Troublemaker Cabin

Sasuke headed back to the cabin only to have one hell of a surprise waiting for him…literally.  
>"Un, so this must be Sasuke-Kun! Un! He's sooo cute!" some random blond guy came up and hugged him. "He's like a mini-mi of you! Un!" Sasuke twitched. That could only mean one thing…<br>"Yes, we do have similarities…" ← Itachi  
>"Itachi what the hell are you doing here!" ← Sasuke<br>"Why to see you of course, foolish little brother." ←Itachi  
>"No shit Sherlock, I meant why?!" ←Sasuke<br>"What? Can't I go and visit my own brother?" ← Itachi  
>"How the fuck did you intend to do that if I was still asleep like everyone else huh? Brake in?!" ←Sasuke<br>"Now surly if you stop and think about it, you would of realize that I would of just went through the front door." ←Itachi  
>"That's still braking and entering!" ← Sasuke<p>

"Duuude, what's up with-?" Kiba stops looks up and begins to scream "OH MY GOD THERE'S TWO OF THEM! AND ONE OF THEM IS BIGGER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" Kiba then runs back into the cabin.  
>"Nice cabin." ←Itachi<br>"…Shut up." ←Sasuke

"No shit! It was the most scariest dream I ever had!" ←Kiba  
>"It wasn't a dream, dumb ass. That was my older brother…and thank god he's gone." Due to the attention Kiba had 'caused by screaming at the top of his lungs, Itachi and his new friend bolted back to their cabin so that the two of them wouldn't get caught (they weren't technically allowed to be there)<br>"Oh? You mean the one you intend to kill someday?" ←Choji  
>Sasuke, Kiba, Choji and surprisingly Shika were up and were getting ready.<br>"…Sorry for waking you up." ←Sasuke  
>"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Shika gave Kiba the death glair "IT WAS KIBA'S FAULT." Kiba gulped. Having a genius hate your guts is never a good thing.<p>

"SOMEBODY BETTER DAMN WELL EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Just then someone broke down the door causing everyone to jolt up. There at there doorway was Lady Tsunade, who Sasuke came to realize later on was the one who owned the place and was the head boss of the camp. "WHY THE HELL ARE ALL THESE CABINS COMPLAINING OF YOU WALKING THEM UP AND BITCHING AT ME FIRST THING IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING!?" Kiba, Choji, and Shika gulped in fear, were as Sasuke just sighed.  
>"The older boys decided to play a nasty trick on us first thing in the morning." Sasuke explained as he pointed out the door. "Luckily I have proff. They didn't cover their tracks so it should lead you straight to them." And sure enough, leaning out of the doorway Tsunade could very well see their tracks.<br>"…Got any description on the boys?"  
>"One is Itachi Uachia…the other one was blond." 'might as well get back at him too for hugging me and calling me a mini-me of Itachi'.<br>"Dully noted." Right as she was about to leave, she holts and turns back around "I forgot to ask, what are your guys cabin name?" All the boys jolted "I never seemed to get it." The boys began to panic, the fate of their cabin name rested with them.  
>"Well, ah, you see-!" ←Choji<br>"Troublemaker!" Shika blurted out "Troublemaker, we're the Troublemaker Cabin! Mam!"  
>…. (the other boys were left speechless)<br>"Troublemaker Cabin, eh? Sounds like trouble already." Tsunade comments before walking out the cabin.

"…Troublemaker Cabin?" ←Choji  
>"It was the first thing that came to my head…considering what Sasuke just did…"←Shika<br>"Oh sure, blame it on me." ←Sasuke  
>"Troublemaker Cabin…I like it!" Kiba yelled excitingly. "Oh and, nice save there Sasuke. I really owe yeah."<br>"Me too." Shika commented "We were all probably going to go through a lot of hell if you hadn't came up with that."  
>"How were you able to do that?" Choji asked in aw.<br>"Practice. Lots and lots of practice…and a really annoying older brother."


	9. Day four part3

Day four part3: Trouble best served cold

Sasuke was practically a hero in the eyes of all his cabin mates, all except one…the one he really wanted to see him as someone other than an ass. The minute he walked into the cabin, he wouldn't even look at him.  
>"You know what I just realized?" Shika commented angrily "Kakashi didn't even come out to help us out."<br>"You know what, you're right. The bastered!" ←Kiba  
>"Well it would be pretty hard to do when your not here, now would it?" ←Choji<br>"Huh?" ←Kiba, Shika and Sasuke  
>Looking through the opening to another room in the cabin, where the consoler's room was, Kakashi was no where to be in sight. What they did see however was the open window.<br>"Do you think he baled on us?" ←Kiba  
>"Something tells me he left way earlier than that…say 8 or maybe even 9 at night."←Shika<br>That would explain why he allowed them to go to bed early…  
>"I don't even want to know." ←Sasuke<p>

The boys then left the cabin to head out for breakfast, while Choji was explaining to Lee and Naruto of there earlier 'adventure'.  
>"Troublemaker Cabin!? I'm not a troublemaker! I don't like it, we need to change it!" Lee began whining.<br>"Need to?" ←Choji  
>"Yes! We were supposed to pick out a cabin name together!"<br>"You know what, Lee's right." Shika commented a little too cheerfully that even Lee found it somewhat creepy. "Here's what we should of done. Told Tsunade that we didn't have a cabin name yet and waited for you guys to show up so that she could skin all of us alive. Would you of liked that instead Lee? Would you?" Lee shivered and began to get all teary. This guy scared him shitless.

"Besides, that's beside the point!" Kiba interrupted wrapping an arm around Sasuke's neck "Sasuke had the guts to lie to Tsunade and spared our lifes! I can see it now-" Kiba then stops and puts his hand in the air dramatically" 'The emo who saved the geeks' a soon to be legendary camp story for all to hear. Supper emo!"  
>"…get off me."<br>Kiba did so while laughing.  
>"I gotta say, your not all that bad. We'll make a camper out of you yet! You'll see!"←Kiba<br>'…oh goody'

They were all now sitting at the cafeteria at their usual camp table…well, all except one.  
>"Hi Gaara!" Naruto cheered as he ran towards him "Can I sit next to you?"<br>"…Sure."  
>'…*twitch*'<br>"Yeah know, I don't get it." Kiba began the conversation. "I mean, I get that he's mad at you but…I don't really get why."  
>"Oh wow Kiba, really? It's because Sasuke flat out told him that he didn't like how he easily opened up to…to…what's his name." ←Shika<br>"We'll yeah, I get that. But that's were I actually agree with him. I mean come on guys," Kiba turns his head to look at everyone "You gotta admit, that was awfully quick for being supper close friends with someone who isn't even in your cabin."  
>'THANK YOU! I never thought I'd be saying this about you, but thank you!'<br>"Not to mention, telling someone that they're doing something stupid is kinda what a friends supposed ta do."  
>'…since when were me and the dobe 'friends' ?'<br>"Maybe he's just upset you don't trust him." Choji added.  
>Sasuke sighs "Who knows…"<p>

"Sasuke-Kun!" 'Oh for the love of-I do not need this right now!' "Do you wanna-"  
>"Go away, I don't want to put up with you now."<br>"Wha-? B-but Sasuke-!"  
>"Unless you have actual business that important that you want to discus with me, beat it. I've other things going on right now and I don't need you to add onto my list of problems."<br>"B-but I-! Whaaaaa!" with that she bolted.  
>"Hey! What the hell Sasuke! You didn't need to take it out on her! You made her cry!"←Lee<br>"Yeah well, bite me."  
>Lee had never in his whole entire life wanted to punch someone as much as he did right now, but there were more important things to attend to.<br>"…We'll discuss about this later." Lee said in a surprisingly very threating scary voice that brought promise of future violence, then ran after Sakura. That was now two cabin mates who hated his guts.  
>"…Wow. I've never seen Lee so pissed off before, not to mention serious." ←Kiba<br>"…I didn't wanna piss Lee off…but that girl was really just getting on my nerves."←Sasuke  
>"You know, you could have done that more nicely…"←Choji<br>"I did…last year. Twice." ←Sasuke

The boys then walked back to there cabin, two boys short, with Lee going after Sakura and Naruto still hanging out with Gaara in the cafeteria.  
>"Where is everybody?"<br>Kakashi had apparently been waiting for them.  
>"Where the hell were you when Tsunade was onto us?" ←Shika, very annoyed<br>"Oh ah, well…you see."  
>"On second thought I don't even care." ←Shika<br>Kakashi felt kinda guilty now, he didn't think that that would actually happen while he was gone.  
>"Look, I'll make it up to you. Who actually ate breakfast this morning?"<br>None of them. Sasuke was too annoyed, Kiba was to busy trying to figure out why it was Naruto was even mad at Sasuke, Choji (that's right, even Choji) was too distracted by all the action that took place today between Sakura and Lee, and as for Shika…the food just tasted like shit. The sound of five empty stomach's could be heard. Kakashi smirked.  
>"Well then, you're in luck! Today we're going to do a very fun group activity that involves a lot of team work!"<p>

( - - - )

"We're going to sneak into the consoler's cabin just to steal there food?! Are you nuts?!" ←Choji  
>"Ah hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" ←Kiba<br>"We really are the Troublemakers Cabin, aren't we?" ←Shika  
>"Is that the name you came up with for our cabin?" ←Kakashi<br>"…YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?" ←Shika  
>"Actually no. I think it rather suits us.^^"<br>The boys shivered, 'us?' ←all the boys thoughts at the same time.  
>"O.k," Kakashi began "Because I want this to be a learning experience, I want you guys to come up with a plan. I will go over it and point some things out and maybe give some advise here and there and even become a part of the plan. Should the plain fail you have my word that I well help bail you guys out and pay you back someother way. Should this work, I have a mini fridge in my room so that the food won't go rotten. Any questions?" Choji raised his hand<br>"What's on the menu?"  
>"Trouble, lots and lots of trouble." ←Kiba<p>

The boys began formulating a plan  
>"With Tsunade going after my brothers cabin-" ←Sasuke<br>"That means Jiraiya's probably the one in charge." ←Shika  
>"Oh hey! I got word that one of the girl cabin's is going swimming today! And the pool's just behind the lake!" ←Kiba<br>"Perfect! With Jiraiya being such a perv, all we have to do is say that the lifegaurd wasn't around and that one of the girls needed to be rescued from drowning! Piece of cake!" ←Choji  
>"Hold on, there's already a good chance that he's already peeping at them through a window…at the back of the building. Kakashi what's the layout of the place?"←Shika<br>"Good observation Shika. As for the house, there's a small hall right as you enter and straight ahead are some stairs. The food for breakfast would be to the left, however, if we're going for the food for the long term, we'd want to take a right and go into the room in the far right side of the house. Warning though, there are three rooms in the far back and the one in the middle has a clear view of the kitchen... it'd be very easy getting caught."  
>"Is there a good chance he's actually in the room? Where's the best place you think would be best to get a good view of the lake." ←Shika<br>"Unfortunately that room. It has a huge window and the one's upstairs are little."←Kakashi  
>"Rats."←Kiba<br>"Maybe we're looking at this all wrong." Sasuke commented "What if something happens while he's taking over for Tsunade. Tsunade would kick his ass."  
>"So if we make something happen that would force Jiraiya to panic and focus only on how to fix the problem…"←Shika<br>"He'd be to distracted to pay attention to us!"←Kiba  
>"Whatever that said thing is, it's going to have to be in the room to the left of the entry way…'cause I'd assume all the rooms are open frame, right?"←Shika<br>"That would be correct."←Kakashi  
>"But that would mean he could see us leaving with the food!"←Choji<br>"Not unless…are there windows in the Kitchen?"←Sasuke  
>"Yep," Kakashi smirked "it's your typical slide window, but there's a down side…it looked just for situations just like this one."<br>"Leave that to me, I've got a lock picking kit in my bag and I know how to use it"←Shika  
>Everyone was now looking at him at aw.<br>"Seriously?"←Choji  
>"Well yeah. The school would never give me the key to the roof, so, I learned another way around it." Shika explained coolly.<br>"Shika, that's so kick-ass."←Kiba  
>"Why thank you. Now" Shika clapped his hands together "the distraction." Kiba then begins to laugh devilishly,<br>"Leave that, to me."

( - - - )

"Holly shit! I can't believe that actually worked!" Kiba laughed as the boys began bolting with the bags of goods.  
>"I still can't believe you let Akamaru wreck the room!"←Choji<br>"I wasn't too worried, Akamaru's a smart boy, aren't you boy?" Kiba lefted Akamaru as the dog began barking for joy.  
>"I'm just surprised that Jiraiya didn't see him."←Sasuke<br>"Gotta admit, it was a smart move." Shika commented "but how do you intend to get the syrup off him?"  
>Kiba stopped laughing, he hadn't thought that far ahead. Sasuke chuckled.<br>"Can it emo! If it wasn't for me this plan wouldn't of worked!"  
>"No," Sasuke corrected "if it wasn't for AKAMARU this plan wouldn't of worked!"<br>"Well, uh…shut-up!"  
>Now everyone was laughing. Sasuke had to admit, this had to be one of the best days he ever had. He didn't even remember that he had been angry or over weighted by guilt not that long ago.<p>

Closing the door behind them, they we're all finally able to stop and catch their breaths, while Kakashi started carrying the bags into his room.  
>"You guys look like you guys ran a marathon." Looking up the boys see Lee siting on his bed. Sasuke then stopped breathing, something wasn't right.<br>"…Where's Naruto?"  
>Lee glaired at Sasuke "Why the hell should I tell you." Sasuke had completely forgotten that he was officially on Lee's hate list.<br>"Just answer him." Shika sighed.  
>"Huh? Wasn't he with you guys?"<br>Sasuke, Shika, Kiba, and Choji all felt their heart beats pound hard in their chests. Breakfast ended hours, ago. Hell, it was almost lunch time.  
>"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled panicly as he ran with the other boys not too far behind. He didn't know why, but Sasuke felt like something bad was going to happen.<p> 


	10. Day four part4

Day four part4: From the uke's prospective

(Earlier, during breakfast)

"So what's your cabin going to do today?" Naruto

"Something about visiting another cabin for a game of some sort…" Gaara

"Really, sounds like fun!" Naruto

The two of them were talking just like friends would. 'Stupid Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with the people I decide to open up too…'

"Naruto? You alright?" Gaara asked worryingly.

"Huh?" Naruto snapped from his trance "Sorry I must have been spacing. You say something?"

"…you seem down. What's wrong?"  
>"Wha-? Nothing!" Naruto give Gaara one of his famous Uzamaki smiles "See, I'm fine!"<p>

"…." But Gaara knew something was up. If there was one thing he liked about the blond, it was that he was as easy to read as a book.

"Naru-"

"HEY GUYS!" Neji came out of nowhere sitting himself in the space just in between the two of them. "Hows it going?" which annoyed Gaara to no end considering that this was the first time the 'other person' (that's right, he doesn't even remember his name. Sad huh?) came up to him, only to deliberately ruin his time with Naruto.

"…good until you showed up." Gaara

Neji felt a stab in the heart. O.k so Gaara was obviously not into him, but you can't blam a man for trying, right? As for Naruto, he felt a little relief. He figured that Gaara wasn't buying his act so Neji coming in the way he did saved him the embaresment.

"Not bad. So, what game you guys going to play?"

"Capture the flag in the forest I think."

'Oh really?' Gaara smirked. 'perfect.'

Once breakfast was done, Naruto was just about to join his team mates and go back to the cabin, but then he felt someone grab his arm. It was Gaara.

"What's up Gaara?"

"…I felt that Neji took up most our time together, so…I was wondering, " he leans close to Naruto's ear "wanna meet somewhere in privet?" Naruto then began to feel a since of daja vu.

~"So? So? What if tomorrow he tells you to go meet somewhere in privet with him, huh? You could get lost, or worse do something bad to you!"~

Naruto closed his eyes shut tight as Sasuke's words seemed to invade him

~"You shouldn't make yourself so open with a complete stranger like that!"

"Unless…you'd rather be with your team mates…" Gaara commented.

Naruto then slowly opens his eyes. 'I don't need to be told what to do. Most diffidently not from…Sasuke…' Meeting eye contact with Gaara, Naruto smiles

"Sure, why not?"

The plan was simple, Naruto would follow the group in a way that no one would notice, wait for the game to actually start, meet up with Gaara, and high tail it further into the forest.

Naruto was following the group. 'Stupid stupid teme! I'll show him! I'll show him real good!' and all the blond could think about was how he was going to prove Sasuke just how wrong he was.

"O.k you guys, you ready?" Iruka asks as he began the countdown "3-2-1-*Tweet*" and with that the game began. With everyone running everywhere, nobody noticed Gaara running towards Naruto.

"Ready?" He asks Naruto "Let's run for it!" grabbing Naruto's hand Gaara lead them deeper into the woods. As exciting as sneeking of and doing things he knew he shouldn't be dong was, he couldn't help but feel depressed. Why was he feeling this way? Shouldn't this be fun?

After what seemed like hours of running, the two of them finally stoped near by a huge rock to lean against.

"This should be good. No one can bother us here."

"…"

Naruto couldn't respond, he was just too exhausted. Gaara turned and looked at Naruto who was now panting heavily. 'Perfect.'

"So, what do you wanna do now, Naruto?" he breathed into Naruto's ear. To tired to think right, he just assumed Gaara was just panting heavily too.

"Wh-what ta y-you m-mean?" Naruto asked still unable to keep his panting from sidling.

"I mean," Gaara said as he moved down and closer to Naruto's neck "what do you want me to do to you?" it wasn't until Gaara went down and sucked on Naruto's vain on his neck causing him to moan for him to realize what Gaara meant.

"W-wait Gaara I- I-eep!" Gaara bit down a little and sucked harder. There was going to be a nice hicky there. "I-I uh, don't…*moan*" Gaara then licked Naruto's now very venerable spot on his neck. "Will you knock it off for one second!" Naruto then shoves Gaara off him. Gaara then froze. 'did I do something wrong?'

"Look, I like you. As a friend…I don't think we should be doing this…"

"Why not?" Gaara said annoyed "I thought you wanted to go to a private place with me so we could spend more time together."

"I did….but not like this."

Gaara lowered his head. He was angry. For the first time he found someone who wasn't afraid to come up to him and treat him like a human being. For as long as he could remember, he could never find someone other than his siblings who would even go near him. Hell, even his siblings though, deep down, no matter how many times they told themselves that they loved him, we're afraid of him. At first it was because people started believing that he was cursed since his birth had been the cause of his mothers death. But when he got bullied at school…that's when people really started getting scared of him. He snapped and nearly killed four kids who at the time were even older than his own siblings. What had really scared people the most was that he was not one bit sorry, if anything, he had been incredibly happy for having beaten the sit out of them. …He was only eight years old when that happened. Ever since then, everyone kept their distance from him. As time progressed Gaara began to feel lonely and more hurt as the years progressed and was about to give up on the concept of being loved…until Naruto showed up. Naruto had given him that feeling of hope…and he sure as hell wasn't going to loss it now.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked worryingly "Are you alright? I didn't mean we still couldn't be friends or any thing like that." 'No' raising his head, he meets eye contact with Naruto 'I don't want a friend…' he then grab hold of Naruto's shoulders and pinned him against the rock

"I want to be loved." And with that, Gaara kissed Naruto, harshly. Naruto began crying 'Sasuke? Where are you? …I'm scared…'


	11. Day four part5

Day four part5: Semes to the rescue

'Something isn't right.' Neji had practically ran everywhere and not once had he ran into Gaara, who he knew was playing since he was one of the few kids who bolted the second the game started…or at least, he thought Gaara was playing. 'where the hell is he?' Neji pondered while he was waiting for someone to get him from the out circle (in capture the flag if you get tagged by an opponent you are sent to a circle and the only way to leave is if someone on your team comes and gets you without getting themselves tagged)

"NEJI!" Jolting, Neji turned his head toward the source of the sound to see one very pissed off Sasuke "WHERE THE HELL IS GAARA?!" Neji blinked a few times, why the hell would Sasuke want to know?  
>"That's something I was wondering about myself." Neji admitted when Sasuke was in hearing range.<br>"YOU MEAN HE'S NOT WITH YOU?!"  
>Neji covered his ears "Dude, I'm right here you know. No need to yell."<br>"Naruto's gone missing. We haven't seen him since breakfast…with Gaara." Shika explained to Neji. This annoyed Neji  
>"So your blaming Gaara for that."<br>"Well, it's a possibility." Kiba admitted nervously "considering you don't even know where Gaara is, even you gotta admit that does seem a bit suspicious."  
>Even Neji couldn't ague with that.<br>"…the last I saw him," Neji pointed in a certain direction "I saw him running over there." Following the direction Neji was pointing at, Sasuke bolted with friends and Neji behind. 'Hang on Naruto, I'll find you!'

When they got further into the forest, Shika recommended splitting up into two's. Shika with Kiba, Sasuke and Neji and Choji volunteered to go back and ask around and make sure Naruto hadn't already headed back to the cabin.

"Why aren't we yelling for him?" Neji began to ask.  
>"Because," Sasuke replied annoyingly "If Gaara can hear us then he'll probably take Naruto even father away. Sides, it'd be best to save our energy for running."<br>Neji didn't like this, not one bit. But deep down he knew Sasuke was probably right.  
>The truth really hurt.<p>

( - - - )

"G-Gaara, please! Stop!" all Naruto's efforts were in fail. Gaara then rips open Naruto shirt and grips Naruto's shoulders even tighter so that his nails were digging into Naruto's back. "OWCH! Please! You're hurting me!" Gaara then stops what he's doing and loosens his grip on Naruto's shoulders.  
>"Why?" Gaara starts crying "Why do I only hurt people? I-I'm even hurting the person I like…" Even though Naruto was just about to get raped, he couldn't help but feel kinda sorry for him. Cautiously Naurto moved closer to Gaara, then brought him into a hug.<br>"It's alright., it's alright, everything going to be fine."

( - - - )

Sasuke was really starting to get worried. It was already getting late and Naruto was still nowhere to be seen.  
>"HEY! Sasuke, I found them!"<br>Neji not being to far off, Sasuke was there in a matter of seconds.  
>"Where!?"<br>Neji pointed across a river and sure enough right behind it you could see the familiar clothing of Naruto's…but with his back up against the rock in such a slouched position, Sasuke couldn't tell wither or not he was o.k.  
>"NARUTO!" Joilting, Naruto, turned around just in time to see someone dive right into the river.<br>'that sounded like…' Sasuke then popped his head out of the water and was beginning to swim towards him.  
>"SASUKE!" He couldn't believe it. Had Sasuke really come all the way out here just to find him. 'wait….uh oh' Naruto thought to himself.<p>

"YOU IDIOT!" were the first words that came out of Sasuke's mouth as he got out.  
>"I know, I know! You were right and I was-"<br>"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"  
>"Huh?" Naruto could of sworn that Sasuke was going to go off about how HE was right and how he should of never of open up to Gaara and yadda yadda….but him coming all the way here looking for him…all he says is that he was worried about him? Naruto's face began to heat up, he didn't know why…maybe embaresment?<br>"Don't," Sasuke says as he pulled Naruto in for a hug "Don't scare me like that again." If Naruto thought his face was heated up then, that had nothing in comparison as it was now.

"Hey, you o.k? You two get in a fight?" Neji, who was smart and found another way around the river without getting wet, had walked up to Gaara "You look like you've been crying…"  
>"…." Gaara was dumbfounded. Luckly he was normaly a silent person, other wise Neji probably would of notice that he was completely speechless.<p>

"Now, YOU." Sasuke let go of Naruto and Turned to face Gaara and began cracking his knuckles "YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Sasuke lunged to hit him and was about to…had Neji not of gotten in the way…"THE HELL NEJI?!"  
>"That's enough." Neji said as be spat a little blood from mouth. Sasuke had got him good on the check. "Fighting now won't do any good."<br>"BUT HE TRIED TO RAPE NARUTO!"  
>"Ne, ne, I'm fine really-"<br>"FINE MY ASS! LOOK AT YOUR GOD DAMN SHIRT!"  
>Looking down, Naruto had completely forgotten the damage that had been done.<br>"...it's just a shirt…"  
>"Ah huh, and that's just a hicky." Sasuke pointed at his neck.<br>"Well you two knock it off already?" Neji interrupted "I'm sure everyone is probably worried, so we better start heading back."  
>All of them nod, and head on back.<p> 


	12. Day five

Day five part1: Power of the common cold

Naruto was up early like he usually was with Lee and heading to the shower rooms.  
>"How come you've never been out with anyone before?" ←Lee<br>"Huh?" ←Naruto  
>"You know…like a date."<br>"What makes you think I haven't?"  
>" 'Cause you haven't."<br>"Have too!" Naruto pouted  
>"Ah huh, right."<br>There was silence for a second, before Lee snatched Naruto's towel and headed for the shower cabin.  
>"Lee! Get back here with my-!" Naruto stops dead in his tracks and looks at Sasuke. Who had just stepped out of a hot steamy shower with only a towel that hung low around his waist "…T-Teme." He stood there for a while looking at him, his pale skin, nice abbs…it was just then when Neji came out and he realized the awkward silence and bolted to the closest shower room.<p>

( - - - )

"Naruto? Naruto!?" Just then Naruto was waken up from his dream…the one that resembled a lot like how yesterdays morning went… "Why aren't you up already? You sick or something?" Lee then puts his hand on Naruto's forehead "Geez, you're burning up!"  
>Naruto then puts his hand on his forehead "R-really?" he was surprised, he certainly didn't feel sick.<br>"You, stay in bed."  
>"B-but"<br>"NO BUTS!"  
>"God damn it Lee, really? This early in the morning." Kiba bitched "What the hell?"<br>"Naruto's caught something."  
>"Seriously?" Kiba suddenly became more concerning "Do you think we should send him the nurse or-"<br>"Ka-Chew!" All boys turned their heads in the direction of the sound…which was coming from Kakashi's room. They then headed over.

"You too Kakashi?" Naruto asked the already awake counselor.  
>"Probably sneaked out last night, just like last time and caught a cold." Kiba commented dully "Nice going genius."<br>"…shut-up."  
>"What are you doing anyways?" ←Naruto<br>"…Weeell…"  
>"KA-CHEW!"<br>Now somebody else was sneezing.  
>"Damn, I knew it was contagious, but that was quick!" ←Kiba<br>They all came out to see who else was victimized to the dreaded cold.  
>"You too Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerningly.<br>"Well considering how he did come back in wet clothes, I can't say I'm surpized."←Kiba  
>Naruto felt a jab in his heart; it was his fault that Sasuke was sick.<p>

(a few hours later of Kakashi deciding what to do)

"Good news, Iruka said it was o.k for the non-sickies to go join his group today." Kakashi announced.  
>"But what about us sickies?" ←Naruto<br>"We're stuck here until we get better!" ←Kakashi  
>"…Oh goodie." ←Sasuke<p>

With that, Lee, Kiba and Choji left and headed off to Iruka's.  
>"…Shika, why are you here?"<br>"You seriously think with you being sick as well that you can handle keeping care of everyone else?" Shika replied as he pulled out his medicine kit. "Besides, I didn't want to go."  
>"Oh, and why's that?"<br>"Today is the physical…with Guy."

( - - - )

"OKAY GUYS, NOW WHO'S READY TO DO THE FIVE MILE RUN!  
>"b-b-b-but-!" Kiba was now panting, "we just did a mile!"<br>"YES, YES WE DID!"  
>*the whole entire group growns…except Lee, he's crazy*<br>"You know, I think I might of caught something…"←Choji  
>"Ah no you don't! You sure as hell aren't leaving me with this! Come on!"←Kiba<br>"But I don't wanna gooooo!"

( - - - )

"Ah." Kakashi now knew the truth behind Shika's logic.


	13. Day five part 2

Day five part2: The fox revenge

"You warm enough? Do you need another pillow? Do you have enough klnex? Do you-?"  
>"Naruto if you keep that up, you'll give him a head ache." ←Shika<br>Naruto stopped, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Even though Sasuke was sick, Sasuke was actually enjoying himself. He liked having all the dopes attention…even if it was attention from worrying…why was he so worried? It was just a cold…right?  
>"I'm fine dope." Sasuke then lefted his hand and placed it on Naruto's forehead "you should be more worried about you. Don't you have a fever too?" Naruto's face suddenly heated up.<br>"Uh, y-yeah…"  
>"Geez, you're really warm." Sasuke tried raising from his bed, but Naruto pressed him back down.<br>"No! Stay in bed!"  
>"But-"<br>"No buts!"  
>"Ah…" Looking to their side they met eye contact with Shika "What are you guys doing?"<br>"What are we-?" Looking back at one another they realized that Naruto was leaning over Sasuke and pinning Sasuke to the bed with both his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto jolts up and hits his head on the celling. "Oooow! …stupid low celling…" Sasuke chuckled.  
>"Dope."<br>"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
>"You heard me."<br>"Are those guys really sick?" ←Shika  
>"In more ways than you know." ←Kakashi chuckled looking at the two boys, who were practically in one another's faces.<p>

"Yeah, they do look pretty close, don't they?" Both Shika and Kakashi turn around.  
>"Iruka? What are you doing here?"<br>"Figured with everybody being sick, I'd come and help out."  
>"You don't have to-" Kakashi then covers Shika's mouth.<br>"-What about your campers?"  
>"They're with Guy. He's keeping care of them."<br>Kakashi pounders for a bit, then turns Shika around and began whispering to him.  
>"I have a favor to ask."<br>"*sigh*why am I NOT surprised?"  
>"I need you to 'pretend' to be sick."<br>"And I would do that because-?"  
>"One, less work for you."<p>

". . ."

"Two, you can sleep through most of it."

". . ."

"And three, with the stolen food, maybe we can get Iruka to cook really good soup."  
>"Deal."<br>The two of them shake hands and Shika headed for his bed, adding a convincing cough for good measure.

"So," Iruka says as he clapped his hands together. "What can I do to make you guys feel better?" Kakashi raised his hand. "…campers first."  
>"Don't mind me, I'll just be sleeping." ←Shika<br>"…I think we're good…" Naruto commented.  
>"…" ←Iruka<br>Kakashi was still raising his hand.  
>"*grown* what?"<br>"Soup. ^^"  
>"…seriously?" Iruka was a bit shocked. Out of all the things Kakashi could have said, making what he said perverted, Kakashi had actually took him seriously. "Ah, I can't make any promises that the soup well be good…since it's, well, you know, camp soup."<br>"No problem." Kakashi then goes into his room then comes out with a bag of groceries. "we got stuff."  
>"…Kakashi, where did you-?"<br>"ONWARD!"  
>"Wait why you dragging me off? You're not seriously coming with me are you?"<br>"Well, who else is going to help you cook?"  
>"Do I really need help?"<br>"Well, yeah. I only have supplies for making hand made soup from scratch. Not cambells."  
>Iruka growned. A catch, there was ALWAYS a catch.<br>"Shika, I leave you in charge. Bey-kids! Be good!"  
>Saddly Kakashi hadn't realized that Shika was already fast asleep.<p>

"…Now what?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.  
>"Well for starters…get that damn fox off of me."<br>"Huh? Why?"  
>"He's clawing at my leg, that's why!"<br>Naurto looked at his adorable fox, who looked like he was doing nothing of the sort…if you didn't look carefully enough to see the blood still on his claws. Which, Naruto didn't.  
>"I think he was just trying to get attention." With that Naruto picked up the fox and began to cuddle it. "Were you feeling felt out? Huh? Were you?" Naruto asked his fox like pet in a sing song voice.<br>"Does that explain why my shampoo and conditioner bottles were ripped to pieces?"  
>"Wha-? Don't be ridiculous, those are made out of thick plastic, there's no way-" Turning to the cubby, which was right next to the ladder and went all the way up to the roof, Sasuke pulled out the two destroyed bottles. Naruto was speechless.<br>"If you think this is bad you should see my clothes…damn fox."  
>"*pout* that could have been anybody…" ←Naruto<br>"Oh yeah? Who else would do this?"  
>Naruto pondered for a bit, then he remembered something.<br>"Didn't your bother get in trouble from you not that long ago?"  
>Sasuke had to give Naruto some credit. His brother could have very well of done it…but his bet was still on the fox.<br>"…How damaged are the clothes?"  
>"Bad. Really bad. Hate to say this but, I might have to buy more clothes at that damn cabbin."<br>The shop cabbin. If people had money, they could go buy things like cammera's, batteries, but mostly the camps souvenir stuff. Like the mascot stuff animal with a camp shirt on it. Lame stuff like that, which meant Sasuke could go buy a lame camp shirt.  
>"…Um…y-you could ah…" Naruto began scratching the back of his neck "borrow some of my clothes…so you don't have to buy new ones…" Sasuke then smirked.<br>"How do I know your not just trying to get me into your pants?"  
>Naruto face exploded red.<br>"TEME! JERK! ASSHOLE!" Naruto then began hitting the laughing Sasuke with a pillow. "I take it all back! You can go buy your own damn clothes!" while all this was going on though Sasuke couldn't help but wonder. If the fox did all this to him, just because he wanted all of Naruto's attention…What did he do to… Sasuke burst into an even more laughter. He knew it was something really bad.

( - - - )

Gaara was pissed. First his shampoo and conditioner bottles were destroyed. So he had to borrow Neji's…along with his towel since that was torn into bits…and his clothes…which he had to go ask Neji if he could go borrow some of his… there was no way in hell he was going to ask Neji to share a sleeping bag. No, he had to figure out how to get a new one…who the hell was doing this to him? Sasuke? …Maybe. But he didn't think of Sasuke as the prankster type…more like a 'if I want revenge, I'll just kill you' type. But…who else would be trying to do this to him? Who, god damnit, WHO?!


	14. Day five part 3

Day five part3: innocent cleaning

Once things had died off the room was silent again. With Naruto being Naruto, he had to say something. The silence was really getting to him.  
>"How the hell is Shika still asleep?"<br>"Hn."  
>"…Hn? Really? That's your answer?"<br>"Got any better ones?"  
>"…" No, no Naruto didn't. "…I'm bored!"<br>"No kid."  
>"What the hell are we supposed to be doing?!"<br>"Sleeping."  
>"But that's sooo boring!" Naruto complained "That and I'm not sleepy!"<br>"I noticed." Sasuke then coughed. His voice was starting to sound raspy and he felt really over heated. "…I need a shower." Sasuke tried getting out of his sleeping bag, but once again, Naruto had him pinned to his bed. "…what? I can't take a shower now?" He then noticed Naruto's expression, he looked worried.  
>"You really don't look so good. I don't want you passing out in there…I'll be right back." With that, Naruto hopped off, grabbed a few things and headed out the cabin. Sasuke then glared at the fox.<br>"Don't get any ideas, or else you might just find yourself with the flew."  
>The fox hissed but did nothing.<p>

When Naruto came back, he had brought a bowl of water and a couple of rags, and had brought them up with him onto Sasuke's bed.  
>"Here," He said as he handed them to Sasuke "You can use these to bath yourself." But Sasuke didn't take them. He staired at them at first, then began taking his shirt off. Naruto's face exploded, again.<br>"T-Teme!"  
>"What? We're both boys right?"<br>Naruto lowered his head and scratched the back of his neck embarrassingly. Yeah, Sasuke was right…so why did Naruto flip out? Looking up he saw a shirtless Sasuke all covered in sweat. Naruto's face heated up even more. His mind was filling up with the images from yesterday in the shower cabin when Sasuke had just taken a shower with only a towel on. Naruto's nose then began to bleed.  
>"N-Naruto! Are you o.k?!"<br>Naruto then covered his noise. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
>"Sorry for what?"<br>Naruto honestly didn't know, but he just felt like saying it. Naruto was now sweating, he really must have been more sick than he thought. Naruto then felt something cool on his forehead.  
>"Feel better?" Sasuke asked as he placed a cool damp rag on Naruto's forehead. Naruto slowly nodded, he did feel better…he then got the other rag, ringed it out, then placed it on Sasuke's forehead.<br>"You?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Naruto smiled. Now Sasuke was blushing. Naruto was just so…angelic.  
>"…you, ah…wanna wash each other off?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes grew wide and his heart raced "You know…to clean each others backs?" Naruto began feeling nervous. 'it's not a big deal, we're just cleaning one another. No big deal, no big-' Naruto then moaned a little as Sasuke had placed the rag onto his neck. With his body burning up as it was, the cool rag felt sooo good on his skin. Sasuke then leans in and whispers in his ear,<br>"It'd be easier if you took your shirt off…"  
>Naruto nodded. Even with his hands trembling as they were, Naruto had managed to take his shirt off. Now he was even more nervous than he was before. There he was shirtless and Sasuke looking right at him. Those eyes, those black holes that could suck you in and lost forever.<br>"Now, turn around."  
>Naruto did, and Sasuke began to message his back with the rag. Naruto began to moan again. This felt amazing. Not just the message part, but the fact that Sasuke was the one doing it and that he was so close to him, he could feel the heat coming off of Sasuke's body. Sasuke leaned close to his ear that he could feel Sasuke's breathing.<br>"Does this feel good?"  
>Naruto moaned. God yes. Had it not been for the uncomfortable part of his lower body, he would be in heaven. Naruto then leaned back, with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke chuckled.<br>"A little too relaxed?"  
>"Feels good."<br>Sasuke smiled as he began to message Naruto's chest, who in turn continued to moan in pleasure. Sasuke liked knowing he could make Naruto so relaxed. It was like, he knew that Naruto was able to trust him. That always felt good. Maybe not as good as Naruto was feeling when Sasuke pressed one of his nipples. Naruto had moaned louder then, and had arched his back so that his chest could get more contact with the rag.  
>"Enjoying this are we?"<br>"…Shut up."  
>Sasuke did. Even if it was funny, he didn't want to ruin the mood the two of them were in.<p>

After a while Sasuke had stopped and they switched. It was now Sasuke's back facing towards Naruto's. Naruto began pouting.  
>"Why aren't you moaning like I was? I'm I doing this all wrong or-?"<br>"No, no. You're doing good. I'm just not the moaning type."  
>"…*Humph*"<br>Sasuke chuckled at this.  
>"Aw, did little Naruto want to hear me moan?" Naruto face exploded again "Tsk, tsk, naughty naughty Naruto."<br>"SHUT-UP!"  
>"Hey guys soups…ready…um…what are you two doing?" Iruka asked as he looked at the two shirtless boys.<br>"…cleaning ourselves?" ←Naruto  
>"…."←Iruka<br>"Riiiight." ←Kakashi  
>"But it's true!" Naruto began explaining as they began heading off the top bunk "We were resining each others backs!"<br>"And that was it?" ←Kakashi  
>"…well…"←Naruto<br>Kakashi burst out into laughter, which of course made Naruto angery.  
>"Shut-up! There was nothing perverted about it! So shut-up! Shut-up!"<br>'...did Naruto have a bloody noise?' Iruka wondered as he noticed the dry blood.


	15. Day five part 4

Day five part4:Grow up and get laid

After waking Shika, they all began eating the hand made soup, which mind you was hell of a lot better than any of the camp food combine.  
>"Wow Iruka! You guys make really good soup! You guys should cook together more often!" ←Naruto<br>Iruka then begins to coke, Shika pats him on the back.  
>"Yeah Iruka," Kakashi agreed "We should cook together more often. ^^"<br>"SHUT-UP!" ←Iruka  
>Naruto tilt his head in confusion "What's wrong with that, Iruka? The soup came out great."<br>"…" ←Iruka  
>"*sigh* It's an adult thing." Shika tried to explain.<br>"…well, I'm a big kid now, so what's up?" ←Naruto  
>"…big kid?" ←Shika<br>"Yeah, so?" ←Naruto  
>"…*snort*" ←Shika<br>"Wha-? HEY! What's so funny?! Huh?!" ←Naruto  
>"When you're older, when you're older." ←Shika<br>"No god damn it! Now!" ←Naruto  
>"Well then, when two people love each other very much-" ←Kakashi<br>Iruka covers Kakashi's mouth "Don't you dare corrupt this poor innocent mind with your perverseness!" Kakashi then smirks then licks Iruka's hand, who in which jolted away as a result.  
>"K-Kakashi! W-What the hell!"<br>" ^^ " ←Kakashi's response  
>Sasuke face palmed as Shika sighed and Naruto changing glances between everyone. 'what is it they get and I don't! I wanna know, I wanna know!'<p>

Once they were done eating, Iruka headed off to go pick up his campers with Kakashi, leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Shika alone in the cabin.  
>"…so are you two a couple or…" Shika asked curiously<br>Both of them blushed.  
>"W-What makes you t-think that?" Naruto asked nervously. Shika shrugged.<br>"I didn't really catch anything you said really…but I know moaning when I hear it."  
>"You ….you heard that?" Naruto squeaked.<br>"Ah huh. Was kinda hard not to."  
>Naruto sulked his head embarrassingly. He didn't really know what to say…well o.k yeah he did. He knew they weren't a couple…but he really didn't feel like saying it.<p>

"We were cleaning ourselves with damp towels in a messaging way and, well, apparently Naruto really liked it. That's all." Sasuke explained as he was retaining his cool. He could have just said no, we are not a couple…but he didn't feel like saying that either. Shika kept looking at them for a while, then shrugged.  
>"Whatever then."<br>'really guys? You honestly think you can keep a secret from me?' Shika snorted as he commented to himself 'LAME! I maybe lazy as hell, but that doesn't make me dumb. I know you have the hots for each other…now if only they would just get out of the damn closet…' Shika may have been lazy, but he was bored too. It was official that this was going to be his main project. Getting the two of them laid (seriously, they needed it. Mostly Naruto needed it, he needed to grow up.).

Not long afterwards, the gang was back…from what appeared from the dead.  
>"Uh, you guys o.k? You look really tired." ←Naruto<br>"Yeah, all us except Lee. God damn where does he get all that damn energy from?"←Kiba  
>"Hey Naruto! Shika! …Sasuke."<br>"You're still mad at me?"  
>"After what you did to Sakura, yes. …though I suppose I should be thanking you."<br>Sasuke looked at Lee with confusion, so Lee began explaining  
>"When I chased after Sakura, she said she would give me a shot! Can you guys believe that!?"<br>No, no they couldn't. They didn't know how to tell Lee this, but-  
>"Dude, I think she's using you." Kiba<p>

Lee blinked owlishly.  
>"What?"<br>"Sorry Lee, but... you're not really her type. Not to mention this was right after Sasuke showed up." Naruto then glanced at him pitifully "I think she's just trying to make Sasuke jealous."  
>"Which mind you, won't work." Sasuke stated dully. Sakura was just not Sasuke's type. Seriously, who in gods name would dye their hair pink? Bubble gum pink? Lee then clinched his fist. He didn't want to believe.<br>"SHUT-UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIKE SOMEONE AND FINALY BE GIVEN A CHANCE!" And with that, Lee had stormed off. Leaving his cabin mates feeling really shitty.  
>"Sakura? Really? The pink hair girl? …Why would she dye her hair pink?" ←Kakashi<br>The boys just shrugged.


	16. Day five part 5

Day five part5: Emo got game

"Guy told me Lee was going to spend the night at their cabin." Kakashi explained as he entered the cabin after having gone looking for Lee "apparently you guys broke him." Now they were feeling even more shitty than before. They had turned one of the most happiest people in the camp into a god damn miss. Who wouldn't feel shitty after that?

"…Well, now what?" ←Choji  
>"…Wanna play D&amp;D?" ←Kiba<br>"With one player down? Are you mad?" ←Choji  
>" He was only a bard…now if he were something more useful-" ←Kiba<br>"KIBA!" ←Choji  
>"What? It's true." Kiba then turned his head then smirked "Sides, I think I found our replacement." Choji then turned to see what Kiba was eyeing at.<br>"…I don't think that's such a good idea…"  
>"No, not Shika," Kiba then points "Sasuke."<br>"Hn?" Sasuke heard his name and noticed Kiba was pointing at him, but he didn't know why.  
>"…still think it's a bad idea." ←Choji<br>Kiba ignored him "Oi! Sasuke! Wanna play a game?"  
>Sasuke rolled his eyes "And I would want ta to that because?"<br>"It's really fun!" Naruto chimed "You get to go on quest, fight monsters, and collect treasure!" Naruto then began tugging on Sasuke's sleeve "please? It'd be really fun!" Naruto was now giving him the puppy eye treatment. There was no way Sasuke could resist.  
>"*sigh* how do you play?"<p>

Kiba handed Sasuke a player's handbook as Kiba began explaining.  
>"It's like roleplaying. You choose what kind of person you want to be, and pretend you're them."<br>"…so it's like acting?"  
>"No, roleplaying."<br>"What's the difference?"  
>"Ah-! …you know what, I don't know. But I know there is one!"<br>Sasuke just sighed and began to flip through the book. He had no idea where to start.  
>"Hey, Naruto, you should go help Sasuke make a character." Shika advised. If Naruto did it maybe it'd bring them together more, by helping him get to know Sasuke more.<br>"Okay! But only if you play too!" Shika rolled his eyes and nodded. Naruto was actually kind of excited. Naruto always liked making new characters, but now he was making one with Sasuke! "Let's start off with this instead." Naruto handed Sasuke a piece of paper "It's a character sheet."  
>Sasuke looked over it then looked at Naruto confusingly<br>"Race? You mean like African-American or-?"  
>There was a silence before Shika faced palmed and Kiba and Choji cracked up.<br>"Ah no. Wizards or Dwarfs kind of race. Not 'what color is your skin' race. Racist." ←Kiba  
>'Will how the hell was I supposed to know!?' Sasuke wanted to yell.<br>"It's his first time doing anything like this, so give him a break guys." -Naruto  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever."←Kiba<p>

"…what do I get to choose from?" Sasuke humored Naruto. He honestly didn't care, but this seemed like something Naruto really like doing so…  
>"Chapter 3 in the handbook. It should explain all your options…here." Naruto scooted close to Sasuke holding the book ontop of both their legs. "Here's all your options." Right as Naruto was about to scoot the book onto Sasuke's lap, Sasuke kept a hand on the book keeping it in place.<br>"What would you recommend?"  
>Naruto blushed a little. He wanted Naruto's advise? Naruto began scratching the back of his neck.<br>"Well uh, Elf maybe? No, your not very outdoorsy…Tiefling? Yeah, Tiefling. Here." Naruto flipped to the page that showed the Tiefling "What you think?"  
>Sasuke began reading.<p>

Play a tiefling if you want:  
>*to be a hero who has a dark side to overcome.<br>'…I think he's trying to imply something…'  
>*to be good at tricking, intimidating, or persuading others to do your will.<br>'…sounds like something I'd do…'  
>*to be a member of a race that favors the warlock, warlord, and rogue classes.'<br>'…and those are, what again?'

"…Not bad." ←Sasuke  
>Naruto face then began to beam. "I knew it! I knew that would suit you!" Naruto was now becoming a very amused and happy child. "Now class…Rogue?"<br>"Hey! I'm the rogue!" ←Choji  
>"Ah come now, there's nothing wrong with having two thief's in the group…wait, that didn't come out right." ←Kiba<br>"Yeah damn right it didn't. Yeah, no, not good idea." Naruto then began flipping through the book. "Warlock seems like the best choice."  
>"And those would be?"<br>"…how to explain…uh, like…dark wizards?" ←Naruto  
>"…hn." Nice.<br>Once they filed up the character sheet, they began the game.


	17. Day six

Day six part1: Today is Saterday

"I. Cannot. Believe. We stayed up. All god damn night. Just to go. THROUGH ONE STICKEN DUNGEON!" ←Sasuke  
>"Well, they don't call it Dungeons and Dragons for nothing." ←Kiba<br>"And that dragon…why didn't it stay dead?!" ←Sasuke  
>"Undead." ←Choji<br>Sasuke groaned. "At first I thought it was funny when Shika died, but when I found out that he was the only cleric…"  
>"It's not so funny anymore, is it?" ←Shika<br>Weird part was, they weren't even tired. In fact, they wanted to go on another adventure. Even Sasuke did, and he wasn't even a geek…was he?

"Aw look at the little gamers. How cute."  
>All boys glanced up to see Kakashi. Here, up on time.<br>"…I think I've been drugged, 'cause I think I actually see Kakashi. Here, in person."←Choji  
>"No, either we're all drugged or he is."←Kiba<br>"Oh come now, is it really that surprising?" ←Kakashi  
>The boys just looked at him dumbfounded then huddled up to discus.<br>"I say he was abducted by aliens and replaced by a clone that's here to study are human ways."←Naruto  
>"Affirmed."←Kiba<br>"Agreed is what I think you meant to say."←Shika  
>"No, affirmed. Differently affirmed." ←Kiba<br>"I think he's just doing this to fuck with our heads…"←Sasuke  
>All the boys then glanced at their consoler.<br>"You do realize I can still hear you, right?" ←Kakashi

Instead of heading to the cafeteria, like they were suppose to, decided to stay in and eat the stolen food.  
>"God this is gooood." Kiba said blissfully.<br>"Yeah, compared to the food we had to eat yesterday." Choji agreed. "food tasted like bark chips."  
>"Yesterday? Ah right, you guys were with Guy. How'd it go?" the two boys were pale.<br>"Please, can we stop? Please Guy, I can't stop shaking. When are we gonna take a brake? Please, please…" All was in mumbles. The two of them were now somewhere far far away.  
>"Wow, that bad?" Shika commented as he took a bite of his sandwich "Good thing I decided to stay here then."<br>"SAY WHAT?!" both Kiba and Choji screamed "YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T SICK?!"  
>"Who ever said I was?"←Shika<br>The two boys were stoned. They could not believe Shika would do such a thing…leaving them to suffer alone…  
>"Speaking of which." Shika then turns to the others "You guys feeling any better? You guys didn't really get all that much sleep…"<br>"I'm fine. Still a little raspy, but I think I can manage."←Sasuke  
>Naruto only blushed. He had forgotten all about what happen until Shika brought it up…the bathing, Sasuke touching his skin with the rag…<br>"You o.k Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead "Your face is all red."  
>Naruto jerked back "Me?! Oh I-I'm fine! Really!" Naruto's heart was racing, 'what the hell is wrong with me?!' Shika smirked.<br>"Oi, since you two didn't leave to take a shower, you both should take one. Now."  
>Naruto's face exploded, as images of Sasuke coming out of a shower invaded his mind.<br>"R-right now?"  
>"Well, yeah. If you don't it'll be cramped." Shika was right. Today was Saterday, which was popular day for everyone to be taking a shower because, well….some people decide to leave it up till the last minute to bath, mostly the boys (eww!).<br>"Hell it's probably cramped right now."  
>"Hm…Oh! I know." Sasuke then walked over to his bag and pulled out his bathing suit. "If worst comes to show, then we can share one. It'd be o.k so longs we're wearing these right?" Shika glaired at him. 'Ya dope. The point was so that the two of you would have to bath NAKED together! Agh!' Shika then faced palmed himself 'Why do you guys make this so god damn difficult?" Naruto slowly nodded.<br>"Uh, y-yeah, t-that s-should be, ah, o.k?"  
>Naruto then went through his things, pulled out his swim shorts, and followed Sasuke out of the cabin.<p> 


	18. Day six part 2

Day six part2: Just a little further

As predicted, the shower rooms were booked…will, almost. There was still one left, and if they didn't take it now the kids coming from breakfast would, and all the hot water would be gone.  
>"Guess I'm kinda lucky." Sasuke commented, making Naruto blush. Sasuke noticed and knew right away that Naruto got the wrong idea. "S-since, ah, you have shampoo and conditioner still and…stuff…" Naruto calmed down and felt somewhat…disappointed.<br>"…Oh." ←Naruto  
>Normally the showers were pretty spacy, but with two of them…the shower seemed smaller. Naruto was blushing once again, his back was on Sasuke's chest. He could feel Sasuke's heart beat, and he tried really hard to match with it. Which helped calmed him down quite a bit. 'it's only a shower, it's only a shower, it's-AH!' Naruto screamed as the cold water hit him, nearly scaring the shit out of him.<br>"Teme! The hell!?"  
>Sasuke wanted to laugh, he was having such a hard time not to. Naruto was very distracted with something, and hadn't liked it, so he thought 'what better way to wake someone out of something, than by slashing them with cold water?'<br>"Your fault you know, you were the closet one to the nob, you should of choose the temp."  
>Naruto blushed at his realization. How long had he been like that? Embarrassed, Naruto slowly turned the nob and made the shower warmer.<p>

Naruto went back to relaxing. This…felt really nice. Not just by the warm water hitting his skin, but feeling the warm body pressed against his back…oooh. Naruto made himself more comfy by leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder, just like he had when Sasuke had cleaned him off with a rag…Speaking of cleaning.  
>"I never did finish rising your back, did I?"<br>Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of saying 'could we clean ourselves off again?' "  
>Naruto blushed. "Well, it wasn't at first…but since you mentioned it…"<br>Sasuke smirked, lathered a rag, and began scrubbing Naruto's chest. Naruto moaned, this felt good. Luckily for him the other guys were talking so loud that no one else could hear them either. Sasuke then began rubbing Naruto's nipples, causing Naruto to ark his back. Naruto loved how the touch brought some form of electricity through him. Like a wave through his spine. Naruto moaned again, then snapped into reality.  
>"Hey!" Naruto pouted "I was supposed to be washing you!"<br>"Not my fault you were," Sasuke then pressed on both his nipples, one with a rag one without "distracted." He added in a husky tone in Naruto's ear. Naruto moaned a little louder arching his back to the best of his abilities. God that felt good, but he really wanted more contact. Naruto then placed both his hands on Sasuke's, pushing them closer to his body. Now Sasuke's heart was beating like crazy. Sure he was acting all high in mighty…but…if Naruto kept this up…Naruto might notice how 'excited' this was making him. But this was so hot…maybe a little further…Sasuke then began making a circular motion with the rag on his stomach with it barely hitting the rim of Naruto's shorts. Naruto was milting, literally, his knees felt like they couldn't hold himself up. Like they were made out of rubber. Naruto was panting, and his lower part of his body was becoming very VERY hot and uncomfortable. Like his short were shrinking. Sasuke too was feeling this, with the dope practically withering in his arms…  
>"*moan*" ←Sasuke<br>Naruto chuckled a little "I thought you said you weren't the moaning type?" panted "Am I making you moan? Hm? Am I Sasuke? Am I?"  
>Sasuke blushed, was Naruto…talking dirty to him? If he was, it was diffidently working. If he got any closer Naruto would notice…<p>

"SASUKE!" They both jolted as they heard someone yelling for him "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELF!"  
>"S-Sasuke? W-Who is that?" Naruto asked while trying to calm his racing heart form near heart attack. Sasuke sighed.<br>"Itachi. My damn brother. Probably still pissed from getting him in trouble with Tsunade."  
>"DAMN IT SASUKE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Sasuke rolled his eyes "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER! I WILL!" and with that they heard a door slam, indicating that he probably left. Worst part was, wither his brother realized it or not, he already got him back…he had totally ruined the mood.<br>"Come on Naruto, let's go."  
>"Wha-? Nuh ah! I still didn't scrub your back! That, and I still haven't washed my hair yet!"<br>"…you sound like a girl."  
>"What was that?"<br>"You heard me."


	19. Day six part 3

Day six part3: A short touchy moment

"Duuude, you missed it!" Kiba was laughing as the boys entered the cabin "You're brother had just stormed in here looking for you. And boy did he look piiiiised!" the other boys weren't laughing though, they looked scared shitless.  
>"That was like two days ago, why would he still hold a grudge?"←Choji<br>"Maybe 'cause mistress Tusade was involved? Let's not forget how scary she can be."←Shika  
>All the boys shivered, yeah, who could forget?<br>"…So, do we need to go pick up Lee now or-?" ←Choji  
>"No, not now. I told Guy what happened and said that he'd take care of him until he's better" Kakashi explained. "Now we need to head out to the central spot." He turned to Sasuke then explained "This is the time were you get things from your parents and stuff."<br>"And about time!" Kiba cheered "Give me Oreos!"  
>With Kakashi leading the way Kiba, Choji and Shika were following close behind. Sasuke would of too…had he not of noticed Naruto just sitting on his bed.<p>

"Hey, are you coming?"  
>Naruto said nothing and eventually just shook his head. This worried Sasuke, he didn't like seeing Naruto down.<br>"What's up?" Sasuke asked as he started climbing up to Naruto's bunk. "…Is it about your parents or-?"  
>"I don't have any."<br>Sasuke stopped in shock. "Oh shit! I-I'm sorry…"  
>"Don't be." Naruto shifted in a position with his knees covering his face "it's not your fault…" Sasuke just felt bad, he had no idea. "Don't mind me…I'll be fine. You should go see what your parents got you…" ….Ah no. Sasuke then climbed all the way up and hugged him. Naruto blushed and his heart raced.<br>"S-Sasuke?"  
>"I don't think that would really be fair if I did, to leave you here like this…sides, if I go out their now, I'm sure Itachi would kill me." Naruto chuckled a little as he pictured some older version of Sasuke beating Sasuke up (doesn't know what Itachi looks like yet).<br>"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto whispered as tears began to fall. Not from sad thoughts about having no parents…but from knowing that he had such a wonderful friend like Sasuke.  
>"…no problem."<p> 


	20. Day six part 4

Day six part4: Emos and troublemakers all around

The two of them stayed like that for a while, till the rest of their cabin mates showed up. The two of them bolted before any of the others noticed.  
>"Oreo's, I got me some Oreo's, Oreo's, I've-"-Kiba<br>"We get it! You have some damn Oreo's! WE GET IT!"-Shika  
>"…party pooper."-Kiba<br>"Not my fault with you singing that all the way here and driving me bat shit insane…"  
>"Speaking of insane" Choji looked up at Sasuke "You should of seen your brother, he was a riot!"<br>"I bet." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto chuckled a bit. Having an older brother sounded like fun. …he wished he had an older brother…

"Oh hey, Sasuke" Kakashi handed something towards him "here, this is for you." Sasuke took the envelope, opened it, and began reading it to himself. His expression didn't change, but Naruto could feel that something wasn't right.  
>"Sasuke? What's-?"<br>"It's nothing!" Sasuke snapped. "It's…nothing." With that Sasuke got off Naruto's bed and headed towards his own. Naruto felt hurt. 'The hell? I only asked if you were alright…stupied teme…'

Ever since the letter, Sasuke was more of a sulking emo than he normally was (which was quite a lot). He kept to himself and wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Naruto, which made him feel even worse. 'Stupid, stupid teme! What the hell is wrong?! More importantly…why won't you tell me…' which in turn turned Naruto into a sulking emo himself.

With today being Saterday, nothing big was going on (that also included Sundays) Naruto decided to go take a walk, hoping that it would do him some good.  
>"Naruto?" Naruto turned to see a concerned Gaara "Naruto? What's wrong?"<br>Naruto got all teary eyed, he couldn't hold his bottle of rage anymore "The teme is being a god damn prick!" Naruto complained "Ever since he got some dumb letter from his parents he's been a jerk and won't tell be what's wrong!" Naruto began pouting as he mubbled a few other things that couldn't be heard. Gaara sighed.  
>"Isn't that what most emo's do?"<br>"Yeah but this time is different!"  
>"Ah huh."<br>Naruto's tears then began to fall, causing Gaara to panic (well, inside anyways).  
>"Shit, come on, lets go somewhere where we can sit and discuse this, yeah?" Naruto nodded and followed Gaara. The person who had been watching them the whole time began to sigh<br>"And we're right back where we where before." Shika growned "Sasuke you idiot." Just then Shika heard a chuckle from behind him.  
>"I spy with my little eye…a little fanboy who's trying to cause trouble."<br>There stood a girl with dark black eyes and blond hair that was pulled back into four ponytails who gave off a punk sort of vibe that caught Shika's attention.  
>"well, I wouldn't say fanboy. Just someone whose incredibly bored. But you were right about me 'causing trouble." Shika raises his hand "the names Shikamaru, but you can call me Shika. You?" The girl shakes hands then replies<br>"Temari, and I like 'causing trouble too."


	21. Day six part 5

Day six part5: Forming a plan

Gaara ended up taking them to his cabin, which was almost empty. Iruka, Shio and Neji were the only one's there.  
>"Naruto?!" Iruka began to panic "are you o.k? Did Gaara try to do something to you again? We had a long talk about this, so he should know better…"<br>"…" Gaara just glaired at Iruka angrily.  
>"Looks like he's just having relationship issues."- Neji<br>Naruto blushed "R-relations-ship issues?"  
>"Let me guess, Sasuke right?"- Shino<br>"Wha-! No!"- Naruto  
>"Really? Not with Sasuke?" Neji asked surprised.<br>"Well, huh, it involves Sasuke, but…we're not in a relationship." Naruto mumbled.  
>"…Not yet." Neji commented dully "soon though, soon."<br>Naruto blushed "we're not like that!"  
>Everyone looked at him dully, even Iruka wasn't buying that.<br>"You guys in your denials I swear it's bad for your health you know."-Neji  
>"I just said that Sasuke and I are not like that!" Naruto commented angrily.<br>"Ooooh, so it's a yaoi. Figured as much." Temari commented as she entered the room with Shika right behind.  
>"Wha-yaoi? … I don't wanna know. Whose she?"-Naruto<br>"My sister. But never mind her. What was on the letter?"-Gaara  
>"…I don't know. He wouldn't talk to any of us about it." Naruto admitted shamefully.<br>"Well then" Shika intervened "we'll just have to find out then, now won't we?"  
>"Oh yes, because if we ask real nicely I'm sure he'll let us." Naruto commented sarcastically.<br>"Ah Naruto? I think he was advising we sneak it from him."-Shino  
>"Nani?!" Naruto began to panic "b-but what if he notices it's missing?!"<br>"I'm sure we're smart enough to come up with something." -Shika

"O.k so what are we up against?"-Shino  
>"Let's see…I think Choji went to go see his old cabin mates and Lee is with Guy."-Naruto<br>"Which leaves Kakashi, Kiba and Sasuke."-Iruka  
>'…this sort of feels familiar.' Shika began thinking to himself. 'ah right, like that time me and the others stole food from the counselors…that and we still have a cabin leader who's willing to help too…there something wrong with that.'<br>"O.k, fisrt things first, we need them out of there."-Neji  
>Everyone then looks at Iruka.<br>"…really guys, really?"-Iruka  
>"You got any better ideas on how to get Kakashi out of there?"-Gaara<br>"*sigh* no."-Iruka  
>"Alright, there's one. Now, Kiba."-Neji<br>"Keep in mind he also has a dog."-Naruto  
>"Yeah but that dog follows him everywhere, so that's not too concerning."-Shika<br>"…I guess I could challenge him or something…"-Shino  
>"You think you can handle it?"-Shika<br>"He looks like the type who'd easily loss his temper."-Shino  
>Worst part was, he was right.<br>"Okay, then that just leaves…Sasuke."-Gaara.  
>"Normally I'd say send Naruto, but he wasn't very responsive with him…maybe I should do it." -Neji<br>"…you sure?" Gaara asked "he'd probably try to kill you."  
>"Only if he's able to keep up with me." -Neji<br>"O.k looks like we have a plan." Shika clapped his hands together "let's get it started."


	22. Day six part 6

Day six part6: Mission impossible

The group was kinda nervous. Sure Shika had done stealing with a group before, but this wasn't food, this was a personal possession.  
>"Alrighty then, Iruka, you're first." ← Shika<br>"But what should I say?"←Iruka  
>"Anything."←Shika<br>"Something that's NOT perverted."←Iruka  
>"…"←Shika<br>"Kakashi, for many years you have aided Tsunade and I with the war between adults and teens. She now begs for your help with the struggle against the trash near the older teen cabins. I regret that Tsunade's was unable to request you in person, and that I am unable to be there since my cabin has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my only mission is just to leave you a message. This is our most desperate hour, help me Kakashi-San, you're my only hope." ←Neji  
>"…aside from that lame Star Wars reference I think that might actually work. Teen always leave beer cans all over the place." ←Iruka<br>"Beer? Where they get the beer from?" Shika was very curious since he hadn't seen any in the counselor's food storage.  
>"I think they sneak it in here somehow. Like they burry it in the forest near the entry way on day one and wait tell night to go dig it out." ←Iruka<br>All the boys and Temari pondered and were all thinking the same thoughts, next mission, find beer.

Iruka became nervous as he walked up to the door, man he really didn't want to do this…but he really didn't like seeing his favorite camper all upset either. He knocked on the door, which was then answered by Kiba.  
>"Uh, hi? Is Kakashi there? I need to speak with him."<br>Kiba just looked at Iruka dumbfounded for a sec then mumbled  
>"Well damn there goes 20 bucks…Yo! KAKASHI! IT'S IRUKA! SAYS HE WANNA SEE YA!"<br>"Wha-? Talk, not see ta-"  
>"You wanted to see me? I'm honored. ^^"<br>Iruka groaned, this was going to be a loooong day.

When the two of them walked off Kiba stood by the doorway watching them go.  
>"O.k Shino, you rea-" Naruto looked around and realized Shino was already heading over towards Kiba, "…dy…"<br>"What are you doing?" Shino asked Kiba.  
>"Watching my money walk away from me."<br>"Oh? How so?"  
>"Made a deal with Shika, about wither the two of them were gonna get together or not."<br>"…" change in plan guys "so…you're gonna give up, just like that?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"20 bucks does seem like an awful lot to loss for something that can be easily manipulated…"  
>"…What do you have in mind?"<br>"Weeell," and with that the two off them walked to go spy on Iruka and Kakashi.

"Better than planed, now Kiba is no where near to intervene. Now Neji, you're up."  
>Neji smirked, flung his long hair back and walked right towards the cabin. There was no way he was going to miss an opportunity to miss with Sasuke. Leaning at the doorway Neji see's Sasuke.<br>"Yah know, you aren't to bright, are yeah?" Neji commented which in turn got Sasuke to glair at him "I mean, after you saved him, what did you do? You made the poor fox boy cry." Sasuke stops.  
>"…I did?"<br>"Yeah, apparently."  
>Sasuke frowned for a sec. "and you would know-?"<br>" 'Cause we went balling to Gaara."  
>Sasuke was annoyed, since he hated the red-haired boy…but he couldn't blame him for doing so.<br>"and so you came to complain to me and you want me to tell him to leave your 'precious' Gaara alone. Right?"  
>Neji smirked, now time to fuck with him.<br>"Actually, no. I came to thank you."  
>Sasuke looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Neji sighed and explained.<br>"Ever since I saw Naruto crying the way he was, I came to realize how adorable he really is."  
>Sasuke jolted up "So what? You gonna stop going after Gaara and go after Naruto or-?" He was pissed and angery. Didn't know why, but he didn't like this one bit.<br>"Wha-? You nuts? With Gaara already liking Naruto…I thought why not both?"  
>"WHY YOU SICK LITTLE!" Sasuke began to charge him "YOU'RE DEAD!" with that being his cue Neji bolted right out the door "GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" with Sasuke following him not too far behind.<br>"…that was awesome." Gaara mumbled to himself as he watched Neji being chased by Sasuke.  
>" Now's our chance, come on!" Naruto and Shika bolted into the building. Gaara then turns to Temari "I'll keep an eye on these two, you go see how the others are doing so that you can warn us when there coming."<br>Temari nodded and headed off.

Meanwhile Shika and Naruto were rummaging through Sasuke's stuff.  
>"Well, no luck here, what about-?" He then noticed Naruto reading something. It had to be the letter. "…Well?"<br>"…I don't get it."  
>Shika rolled his eyes, then read the letter thinking it had been since Naruto was a horrible reader. But as he read he realized that that hadn't been it at all.<p>

Dear Sasuke,

We have enrolled you to the _ high school (sorry fangirls, you don't get to know where XD) where you will be taught all the necessities needed to follow in the family business. We can not afford another mistake like your brother. The fate of the family business lie within you. Do not disappoint us.  
>From,<br>Mr and Mrs. Uchia

'another mistake like your brother? Is that why Sasuke really hates him? What did he do that was so bad? More importantly…how is Sasuke taking this?'


	23. Day six part 7

Day six part7: The sneak out

With Naruto being Naruto, Shika decided to take Naruto back to Iruka's cabin so that Naruto wouldn't go straight up to Sasuke and ask him what the hell was going on, thus ruining everything.  
>"So" Shika clapped his hands with a smirk clear on his face "how'd things go for all you?"<br>"…Kiba owes you 20 bucks." ←Shino  
>"Ah, how nice. Which means Iruka has quite the story to tell, don't yeah?"←Shika<br>"Wait! You made a bet on me?!"←Iruka  
>"Huh, yeah? Now spill it what happened?"←Shika<br>Everyone was looking at Iruka anticipating for his 'story'.  
>"…use your god damn imaginations."←Iruka<br>"and then he, Oooh so slowly embrased my-"←Neji  
>"Agh! Not at loud Neji!"<br>The boys laughed, but Naruto, who was slowly started to get it "You guys are a couple?"  
>All the boys were just dumbstrucked. 'Oh wow, he just just realized that?' ←all the boys thoughts<br>"Well, huh, n-no, er, it's…hard to explain…don't judge me!" and with that Iruka bolted out the cabin, embarrassed.  
>"…so they're not a couple?"←Naruto<br>everyone groaned. They couldn't believe how slow he was.

Not too long afterwards they heard a tap on the door.  
>"Yeah?" ←Shino<br>Temari walks in with a devilish smirk on her face.  
>"Hey, the older teens are about to make their move, I could hear them from outside their cabin. I say we follow them and find out where there stashing their beer."<br>All the boys began to perk up. Sounded like fun.

Following behind Temari, they headed out to the older teens cabins.  
>"So, what did happen between Iruka and Kakashi?" Shika whispered to Shino.<br>"…nothing much really. Mostly Kakashi grouping and teasing him…and Kakashi landing a small peck on the cheek."  
>"…really? That's it? All that drama for that?" ←Shika<br>Shino just sighed. Now what happened between him and Kiba was a whole other story…  
>"Hey, are we there yet?" Naruto whispered to Temari<br>"All most, but be carefull, there's still beer cans all over the place…Kakashi and Iruka certainly weren't doing their jobs, that's for sure." She smirked as she thought of the two of them making out in the middle of the forest.  
>"…how…how did you escape?" Gaara managed to bring up to Neji. He didn't really want to talk to Neji…but how did he do it? Neji smiled.<br>"You really wanna know? I actually feel kinda bad for him." Now that defiantly caught Gaara's attention. "As I was running for dear life, something miraculous happened." Neji then started chuckling, making Gaara antsy with anticipation.  
>"Yeah, and-"<br>Neji smiled even more, not just from the funny story, but from having Gaara actually wanting to now more about what happened to him. HIM.  
>"Sasuke bumped into Tsunade. Literally."<br>Gaara's eye's grew wider and couldn't help but smirk.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Oh yeah!" Neji started laughing "You should of seen it! Tsunade ended up dragging his sorry ass all the way to her office! It was priceless!" Now even Gaara was laughing as he pictured the event taking place.  
>"SH! Where here, we can't let them hear us!"←Shika<br>Temari was smiling, it'd been quite some time since the last time she saw Gaara smile and laugh like that.

"And there they go." Shino alarmed the others. Everyone huddled together to get a better look. Sure enough, the older kids were heading out.  
>"Alright, let's go."<p> 


	24. Day six part 8

Day six part8: Just around the corner

"Whelp, so much for 'burried near the front entry way' huh?"  
>Everyone had ground. They had been walking forever.<br>"Damn it…I'm freezing."←Neji  
>Gaara look over at Neji. 'I guess he isn't so bad…he has a nice figure, obviously works out…probably as much as he worked on his hair…' Gaara then huddled Neji close to him '…just so longs we're clear that I'M. ON. TOP.' Neji was blushing now. '…is he doing what I think he's doing?'<br>"…you gotta be kidding me."←Shika  
>"What, what? What is it?"←Naruto<br>"If you'd shut-up, you'd hear it."←Shika  
>and sure enough, they could hear it.<br>"Is that, the sound of passing cars?"←Neji  
>"There's probably a convenient store near by here."←Shika<br>"Yeah, like the six miles it took to get here 'near'."←Temari  
>"…do you think they sell Oreos?" ←Naruto<br>Shika glared at Naruto "I swear if I even hear that word one more time, I'm gonna snap and kill something." Naruto meeped then said nothing…like Meep from the Muppets.

They found the street and sure enough there was a convenient store right across from it.  
>"Now what?"←Naruto<br>"We're gonna wait for them to leave, then go."←Neji  
>"Why?"←Shika<br>Everyone was now looking at Shika in confusion.  
>"What? You guys have an ID? We're not 18, how do you think we're gonna get it?"<br>Everyone moaned, they had done all that walking and sneaking around…for nothing? Gaara then see's something then pointed.  
>"Is that…Burger King?" and sure enough to the distance was a Burger King.<br>"And…DQ?" Neji noticed the other building behind it.  
>"Guys…I say we have a feast tonight." ←Shika<p> 


	25. Day seven

Day Seven part1: Almost busted

"Where the hell where you two?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and Shika entered their cabin.  
>"Spent the night at Gaara's cabin." ←Naruto<br>Sasuke twitched. Had he heard him correctly, or did he just say Gaara's cabin instead of Iruka's cabin? Sasuke faced palmed, 'so Neji wasn't lying after all…the bastered!' just thinking about it was making Sasuke mad. Tsunade had him cleaning all the restrooms in the camp, and it hadn't just been the boys one either…he prayed to god he would never have to see a bloody tampon ever again.

While all that was going on Shika then began filling his bag with random junk food he had bought from the convenient store. There stolen food wasn't going to be there forever, so when that was all gone, he and Naruto would at least have more.  
>"…Oi, Shika?" Shika jolted, busted already?! "I was wondering Um…you close to Shino?" calming down from near heart attack, Shika then looks at Kiba. 'really Kiba? Really?'<br>"…no." and went back to what he was doing.  
>"Aw come oooon, surly you guys talked about something interesting, right?"<br>"*sigh* the only thing he told me was that you owe me 20 bucks cause you two saw Kakashi and Iruka touching each other."  
>Kiba puffed red like a cherry. "and t-that's all he s-said…right?"<br>"Why? Was he supposed to?"  
>"NO! I mean, uh *cough* no…"<br>Shika was looking at Kiba oddly. '…did something happen between those two?'

"…so, you spent the night at Iruka's cabin." Sasuke commented in what seemed as a dull tone, but was really a well-hidden angry one.  
>"Hm? What was that? You're finally going to talk to me?" Naruto was obviously still annoyed from Sasuke neglecting him "So what if I did?"<br>"…he…he didn't do anything to you…did he?" ←Sasuke  
>"Huh? Iruka? No, not really…hey, wait a minute, you're not referring to Gaara are you?"<br>"…" actually he was meanly referring to Neji, but Gaara to he guessed.  
>"Teme! We're over that, remember? He's just a really good friend. …one that's willing to talk to me…"<br>Now he was just making Sasuke feel shitty.  
>"Okay, okay. I get it, I'm sorry for being so…"<br>"Emo?"  
>"…distanced. It's just…there's a lot going on right now and-"<br>"You didn't want to tell me. Well tough shit." That caught Sasuke by surprise "Because I'm your friend. Friends tend to find out about this shit whether you want them to or not. Because they care for you. So when your clearly hiding it, it will only make them want to be even more involved because they want to make sure your safe. I would know from experience." Naruto then glaired at Kiba who in turn wasn't even aware since he and Shika were talking about something else.  
>"…you went through my stuff didn't you?"←Sasuke<br>Naruto jolted, 'wha-how the fuck did he find out?!'  
>"What would make you think that?" Naruto managed to ask while somehow keeping his cool.<br>"Well, it's clear somebody did, and after hearing your little speech just now…"  
>Naruto gulped, 'damn me and my big mouth! I fucked it up big time!' but right as Sasuke was about to add on onto his comment he then noticed something, something he didn't like at all.<br>"Why you god damn fox!"  
>Naruto turned his head to see his cute little fox having nibbled on a piece of familiar paper that belonged to a certain Uchia.<br>"Nah?" the fox commented cutely as it tilted his head in what seemed as pure innocence.  
>"Give me my god damn letter!" Sasuke had begun charging after the fox, with letter in mouth, all across the room. "Come back here so I can kill you!"<br>Naruto sighed in relief. If it hadn't been for his baby fox his cover would have been blown.

"Really Sasuke, really?" Choji commented as he entered the room "in the first 15 minutes I leave you here, you're already picking fights with a baby fox? Dude, that's sad." Sasuke stopped what he was doing and just glared at him. The fox began giggling. '…I really hate that damn fox…'  
>"So Choji, where you been?" ←Naruto<br>Choji sighed in a disappointed manner "I was keeping an eye on Lee."  
>Kiba and Shika had stopped talking and had even grabbed Kakashi's attention.<br>"So how's he doing?" ←Kakashi  
>Choji shook his head "He appears to be alright…but we we're right, she's clearly using him…get this, he's going to bring her over sometime after lunch." That had brought a shiver up everyone's spine.<br>"You're shitting me. Sakura, coming over here?" ←Shika  
>Choji nodded "and so was someone else…"<br>"Ino?" Kiba guessed.  
>"Surprisingly no. Lee offered, but Ino said something about 'unlike you I know my quits' …did Ino try asking you out or something?"<br>Sasuke nodded his head "Yeah, it was around the same time Sakura did, but unlike Sakura, Ino knew I wasn't interested and moved on…smart girl."  
>"So, if not Ino…then who?" ←Kiba<br>"…a boy. Don't know his name but…I don't know. Hell I don't even think he even knows one of us either."  
>"Then why would he want to come over?" ←Shika<br>"He said 'this looks like something fun is goanna happen' …you don't suppose he's goanna try to make things harder on Lee, do you?"  
>No one answered. They were all just going to have to wait and see.<p> 


	26. Day seven part 2

Day Seven part2: Cabin Ka-Splosion

All the boys had sat around in silence. They stayed in, not going to the eating cabin to avoid unwanted attention. However, the minute Lee and Sakura would enter the cabin that was no longer going to be an option.  
>"…I still say we should high tail to the mountains." Naruto mumbled out loud to no one in particular.<br>"Ah come on, she can't be that bad." Everyone looked at Kiba dumbfounded "Well, side from the fact she's using Lee…So she's a slut! Fine. But why the awkward silence huh? It's kidda freaking me out."  
>The silence only continued. Each of the boys had there reasons.<br>'She's an insane obsessive freak of nature who will do anything to get what she wants' ←Sasuke's thoughts  
>'She's scary. I remember what happened to Naruto last year…that looked like it hurt.' ←Choji's thoughts<br>'All women are scary.' ←Shika's thoughts  
>'…' ←Naruto's thoughts<p>

"And here we are, my lady." Lee bowed as Sakura entered the room.  
>"There you are Sasuke." Sakura commented with a hence of anger "Where were you? I was worried that you disappeared or something."<br>"…" 'yeah disappeared from you.' ←Sasuke  
>"Nice to see you too Sakura." Shika commented dully. 'this is going to be a looong night.'<p>

"Hm, so this is your cabin?" a boy then enters the cabin, and began looking at the others "...not too bad, eh okay-"  
>"What are you talking about?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. The boy then walks over to Naruto, then looking down.<br>"…small."  
>All the boys then knew what he was talking about.<br>"W-WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto blushed madly as he covered his 'manly' part with his hands "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE LOOKING DOWN THERE FOR!?" the boy only chuckled.  
>"…okay he did not just tell me mine was 'not too bad'." Kiba began growling.<br>"Kiba, calm down, it's no big deal." ←Shika  
>"NO BIG DEAL! Like your one to talk, he didn't even comment on yours!" Kiba then glared at the boy "Just who do you think you are coming in here telling us that!"<br>"Sai."  
>"Huh?"<br>"I think I am still who I am, and I am Sai."  
>"…Why you god damn wise ass!" Kiba was about to lung at the boy  Sai until Kakashi caught him while he was in mid-air.  
>"Damn it Kashi let me go!" Kiba began whaling and tossing around.<br>"Sorry Kiba. I can't let you go around killing other people in the cabin."  
>"THEN LET ME KILL HIM OUTSIDE!"<br>"…eh okay?" Choji whimpered quietly to himself.

The boy just smiled as all this was taking place. Not a 'happy' smile or a 'I am a pleasant person' kind of smile. It appeared fake in a since, like 'even though I'm smiling you can't really tell what it is I'm really feeling' kind of smile. Which gave Shika the Goosebumps. These kind of people always found a way to freak him out the most.

"…you still never answered my question Sasuke." Sakura commented to Sasuke.  
>"Because that's none of your business."<br>"Hey! Stop being rude to her!" Lee yelled angrily at Sasuke "I know for a fact had anybody in our group would of asked you would of answered. Why are you treating her like she's a horrible being!?"  
>'because she is a horrible being' ← Choji, Shika, and Naruto's thoughts. Even Kiba had to admit by the way she was using Lee's feelings the way she was, that, well she was.<br>"Lee wake up will yeah?" Sasuke sighed as he put his hand on his forehead. This was starting to give him a headache "She's using you. Can't you see that?"  
>"SHUT-UP!" Lee was angry and ready to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke had managed to shield himself in time, but when he didn't feel anything he lowered his arms only to see a mass of yellow hair.<br>"Naruto?" Lee and Sasuke commented at the same time.  
>Naruto remand calm and kept his eyes on Lee.<br>"I don't care what the reason is, but don't you dare do that again. Clear?"  
>Everyone was shocked. This didn't seem like the Naruto they knew.<br>"And you-" He pointed at Sakura "next time you wanna pay us a visit don't use Lee as some sort of entry ticket. He isn't a tool, he's a human being. So stop treating him like one." Sakura was dumbfounded. She always thought of him as that annoying hyper active kid who didn't know how to shut-up. Who was this person?

The room was silent, then Sai began to clap his hands together.  
>"Well said."<br>Pissed Sakura turned around and punched Sai right on the noise before she stormed out of the cabin.  
>"S-Sakura! Wait!" and with that Lee chased after her.<br>" *sigh* that boy has much to learn." ←Kakashi  
>"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked Sai worryingly, leaving all signs of his previous personality gone. Sai looked up at him, then started laughing.<br>"Oh man she was pissed! Did you see the look on her face?"  
>Naruto chuckled a little before handing him a tissue for his bloody noise.<br>"You should of seen what happened last year, that was a riot."  
>"Oh really?" Sai asked ciriously "What happened?"<p> 


End file.
